Jungle Love
by CharLene Choi
Summary: AU/Historical/Karena sekumpulan samurai amatiran yang menyerang, membuatnya harus terpisah dengan sang adik. Sekarang nasib malang menimpanya. Ia harus terkurung di dalam hutan belantara bersama seorang pemuda asing berantakan layaknya buronan penjara bawah tanah. Bisakah ia bertahan dan kembali ke istananya dengan selamat?/Chapter 7 update/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
><strong>

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

****Dont Like Dont Read.****

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>...<strong>**Jungle Love****...** ⌒ ｡•

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kerajaan Suna yang terletak di tengah-tengah gurun pasir mendapat undangan perjamuan makan malam dari negeri Konoha, sebuah kerajaan tetangga yang terletak di dataran hijau yang sejuk. Karena hubungan persahabatan, sang penguasa Suna yang memiliki gelar sebagai Kazekage sama sekali tak berniat untuk menolak undangan tersebut. Maka ia mengirimkan putri Temari—anak sulungnya—dalam acara tersebut, dengan ditemani oleh pangeran Gaara—anak bungsunya. Beliau sudah menebak bahwa akan banyak Negeri tetangga yang datang, seperti Kiri, Oto, Iwa, Sora, Yuga, Kumo, dan lainnya. Ia yakin dengan kecantikan dan tata krama yang dimiliki oleh putrinya, ia pasti akan bisa mendapatkan seorang menantu yang sederajat.

Usia putri Temari yang sudah menginjak masa keemasan bagi seorang gadis—18 tahun. Semakin membuat putri Suna itu bersinar, ia bagaikan sebuah bunga mawar yang tumbuh di tengah gersangnya padang pasir.

Setelah semua perlengkapan dan peralatan untuk perjalanan putri Temari dan pangeran Gaara siap, kereta kebesaran dengan bendera negeri Suna itu melaju perlahan dengan diiringi banyak pengawal dan beberapa pelayan.

#

Perjalanan menuju Konoha sangatlah jauh, butuh waktu tiga hari untuk sampai disana. Bosan dengan perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan, putri Temari dan pangeran Gaara hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan tertidur daripada melihat ke sekeliling. Bila tiba waktu makan, maka keduanya akan makan setelah para pelayan menyediakannya.

Hingga pada hari ketiga, ketika rombongan sang putri akan memasuki daerah perbatasan Konoha. Tiba-tiba sekawanan perampok mengepung mereka. Para pelayan yang panik segera berteriak ketika melihat satu persatu para pengawal jatuh dengan bersimbah darah. Suara ribut dan bunyi pedang yang saling beradu, membuat putri Temari dan pangeran Gaara terbangun. Keduanya menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela, wajah cantik sang putri terlihat ketakutan, sementara sang pangeran muda memasang tampang tenang dan berusaha melindungi sang kakak.

Putri Temari yang ketakutan hanya bisa berteriak kencang ketika lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang dari luar jendela. Tapi dengan sigap, pangeran Gaara langsung menebas tangan perampok itu hingga putus, ia langsung menerjang pintu kereta dan ikut bergabung dengan para prajuritnya yang masih bertarung. Ruang geraknya terasa sangat sempit karena adanya sang putri di belakangnya—yang terus-menerus berteriak ketika pedangnya menebas bagian-bagian tubuh para perampok tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya, seorang perampok meraih lengan kakaknya dan langsung memanggul tubuh berbalut kimono ungu itu di pundaknya.

Putri Temari tak henti-hentinya berteriak dan meronta, tapi mungkin karena sang adik terlalu fokus dengan lawannya, telinganya seakan tuli oleh suara denting pedang yang beradu.

Perampok itu terus berlari hingga masuk ke dalam hutan belantara, teriakan putri Suna yang malang itu terus bergema diantara pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dengan kokoh, seakan-akan para pohon itu telah siap menjadi penjara bagi sang putri padang pasir.

Lelah menangis, berteriak dan meronta, tapi tetap tak membuahkan hasil, putri Temari segera mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher penculiknya dan langsung menggigit kulit tipis itu dengan sekuat tenaga sampai berdarah.

Perampok itu berteriak kencang dan secara reflek menjatuhkan sang putri ke tanah, kesempatan emas itu tak disia-sia kan olehnya, ia langsung mengangkat ujung _kimono_ ungunya dan berlari dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Perampok itu memaki sang putri dan langsung mengejar.

Dalam keputusasaannya, ia berteriak sekuat tenaga di dalam hutan itu, berharap akan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Tiba-tiba kakinya terantuk akar pohon, dan ia pun tersungkur ke tanah. Kaki dan lengan mulusnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, terasa perih.

"Dasar gadis sialan, sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi," maki perampok itu sambil tertawa dengan kejam. Putri Temari hanya bisa menangis sambil berdoa pada Tuhan agar memberikan dewa penyelamat untuknya.

Dan...

"Hoam. Suara tawamu terlalu keras. Tidurku jadi terganggu."

Si perampok dan sang putri yang sama-sama terkejut karena selain mereka ternyata ada orang lain lagi di hutan belantara itu, segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

Tampak oleh keduanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam gondrong yang awut-awutan tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar. Wajahnya tidak jelas karena tertutupi oleh jenggot dan kumisnya yang lebat. Pemuda itu mengenakan _haori_ hitam yang lusuh, bagian dadanya yang—memang—_six pack_ terlihat karena ia tidak mengenakan baju dalam. Ia juga mengenakan _hakama_ dan _obi_ yang berwarna senada dengan _haori_-nya. Di balik _obi_-nya—di bagian pinggang sebelah kanan—terselip _katana _yang menandakan ia adalah seorang _samurai_.

"Siapa kau? Cepat pergi dari sini kalau masih sayang nyawamu!" bentakan perampok itu hanya ditanggapi pemuda berantakan itu dengan kuapannya. Tak ayal, emosi perampok itu langsung terpancing. Dia menghunus _katana_-nya dan langsung mengayunkannya pada si pemuda dengan ganas. Tanpa di duganya, ternyata pemuda berantakan itu bisa mengelak dari sabetan _katana_-nya. Entah jurus apa yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu, yang pasti tubuh perampok itu tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua ketika ia mengelak tadi. Tak ada gerakan yang terlihat ketika tangannya mengambil _katana_-nya, yang ada hanya gerakan tangannya yang memegang gagang _katana_-nya.

Putri Temari yang menyaksikan kematian tragis si perampok itu langsung tercekat ketakutan. Tenggorokannya terasa kelu untuk berteriak. Ia berpikir mungkin inilah hari terakhir dirinya melihat dunia. Ketakutannya semakin bertambah ketika pemuda itu menatap dirinya dan secara perlahan menujunya. Meski takut, tapi tidak seharusnya ia berdiam diri pada maut yang perlahan mendekat. Ia harus lari, lari sejauh mungkin. Meski nantinya ia tak selamat, tapi setidaknya ia telah berusaha.

Pemuda itu heran ketika melihat wanita yang di tolongnya itu malah berlari ketakutan. Pasti sudah terjadi kesalah pahaman pikirnya. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk mengejar wanita itu, tapi sebagai pria sejati, ia tak mungkin meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian di dalam hutan. Dan sepertinya wanita itu bukan dari kalangan biasa, dilihat dari pakaian dan perhiasan yang dikenakannya, ia pasti putri bangsawan.

Meski dia telah berusaha berlari sekencang-kencangnya, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa bergerak lebih leluasa karena _kimono_-nya yang terlalu berat dan panjang. Ketakutannya semakin bertambah ketika jaraknya dan pemuda itu kian mendekat. Dan secepat kilat pemuda itu melompat. Laju lari sang putri melambat karena kini pemuda itu telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mau apa kau? Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku! Ingat, jangan berani macam-macam denganku!" teriak putri Temari _horror_ sambil mengepalkan kedua tinjunya.

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Begitukah cara kau berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menolongmu?"

"Kau? Menolongku? Jangan menipuku! Apa kau pikir aku gadis bodoh yang bisa kau tipu dengan mudah? Jangan harap!" putri Temari tetap memasang tampang waspada, ia yakin pemuda itu pasti berniat buruk padanya.

Mendengar nada tak bersahabat yang di lontarkan oleh dara cantik di hadapannya itu, membuat ia mendengus kesal. Percuma saja menjelaskan, pikirnya. "Hoam. Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang tak tahu caranya berterima kasih. Sampai jumpa, jaga dirimu baik-baik," ujarnya datar sambil berlari menjauh.

Hening seketika, tiba-tiba ia sadar akan kebodohannya. Pemuda itu memang berhati baik dan berniat menolongnya—terlepas dari penampilan fisiknya yang seperti buronan penjara bawah tanah. Tapi, apa yang telah dilakukannya? Ia malah mengusir pemuda itu. Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia tidak tahu jalan keluar dari hutan ini. Ternyata kebodohannyalah yang membuat maut mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba semua gelap, dan akhirnya tubuh berbalut _kimono_ ungu itu pun ambruk ke tanah. Tapi sebelum tubuh itu menyentuh tanah, sesosok bayangan hitam menangkapnya dan pergi entah kemana.

#

Pangeran Gaara dan para pengawalnya akhirnya bisa menumpas para perampok yang sepertinya terdiri dari para _samurai_ amatiran. Mayat para perampok itu bergelimangan di tanah dengan darah yang berceceran, bercampur dengan mayat dan darah pengawal serta pelayannya yang gugur.

Pangeran muda itu segera memerintahkan tabib untuk segera mengobati yang terluka. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar kalau kakaknya sudah tak ada lagi di dekatnya. Ia berteriak lantang menyerukan nama sang putri di sekitar tempat mereka diserang, tapi nihil, kakaknya benar-benar hilang.

Dia jatuh terduduk di tanah, kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia marah karena dirinya tak bisa melindungi kakaknya. Pasti salah satu dari perampok itu telah membawanya kabur disaat ia lengah—sibuk bertarung.

Para pelayan dan pengawal hanya mampu tertunduk sedih. Mereka juga merasa menyesal karena tak bisa melindungi sang putri. Beberapa pelayan tampak menangis.

Sang pangeran segera memerintahkan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan setelah pengobatan selesai. Ia harus cepat sampai di Konoha dan meminta bantuan untuk mencari kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia memperhatikan gadis yang kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sudah tiga hari gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Benar-benar sangat merepotkan. Tiba-tiba tubuh berbalut _kimono_ ungu itu menggeliat perlahan, terdengar erangan kecil dari bibir mungilnya. Sadar sebentar lagi gadis itu akan terbangun, ia pun memilih keluar dari pondok.

Sepasang kelopak mata itupun terbuka dengan sempurna, menampilkan _iris_ sehijau _zamrud_ pemiliknya. Perlahan _iris_ indah itu mengerjap-ngerjap sambil mengenali dimana ia berada. Perlahan ia bangkit dan duduk sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Ia tak yakin dengan pengelihatannya, ia seperti berada di kandang kuda. Luka dan memar ditubuhnya sepertinya sudah sembuh, buktinya ia tidak merasakan sakit atau perih di tubuhnya, ia melihat ada sisa-sisa ramuan obat di sekitar tempat ia berbaring, berarti ada yang telah menolongnya, tapi siapa dia?

Dia bangkit dari duduknya seraya merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Mengingat akan pakaiannya yang berantakan, pikirannya mulai mengarah ke _negative_. Ia langsung memeriksa seluruh bagian pakaiannya, mungkin saja ada yang hilang. Tapi syukurlah, semuanya lengkap—Temari kepedean #plak.

Setelah yakin kalau dirinya tidak diperkosa, ia pun segera keluar dari pondok yang menurutnya adalah kandang kuda. Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi olehnya, kandang kuda di kerajaannya masih jauh lebih bagus.

_Iris zamrud_-nya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kosong dan sunyi, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Ketakutan mulai merambatinya. Apa yang menolongnya adalah setan penunggu hutan? Perlahan tubuhnya gemetaran, ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Mata indahnya menatap nyalang pada sekelilingnya. Mungkin saja setan penunggu hutan itu tengah memperhatikannya.

Jantungnya seakan melompat keluar ketika sebuah suara kuapan tertangkap oleh telinganya. Matanya semakin nyalang menyusuri setiap sisi hutan.

"Siapa? Siapa itu?" teriaknya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Hening, tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Tangan sang putri mulai bergetar. Bibirnya sibuk merafalkan semua do'a yang di ketahuinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, tak ingin lagi membukanya. Ia takut bila membuka mata, yang dilihatnya wajah setan yang buruk rupa.

Pemuda berantakan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah putri Temari dari atas pohon, hanya tersenyum tipis. Pasti gadis itu sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Terlihat sekali raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia tak ada niat untuk menakuti si gadis, tapi karena ia malas turun. Karena menurutnya, tidur di atas pohon itu sangat nyaman.

Ketika dia akan memejamkan matanya, setetes cairan bening meluncur perlahan dari mata sang gadis yang tengah terpejam. "Ck, merepotkan," gerutunya sambil melompat turun dari dahan _favorit_-nya.

**Srak...**

Pemuda itu menapak di dedaunan. Di lihatnya tubuh si gadis menegang.

"Apakah kau berpikir aku adalah setan?"

Suara berat dengan nada malas itu membuat sang putri membelalakan matanya. Ia kenal suara itu, karena ia pernah mendengarnya.

Benar saja dugaannya, pemilik suara itu memang si pemuda berantakan. Dengan sigap ia menghapus air matanya dengan ujung _kimono_-nya.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya dengan kesal sambil berdiri menantang. Meski ia telah menyadari kalau pemuda itu baik, tapi entah kenapa hatinya belum seratus persen percaya.

Pemuda berantakan itu berdecak kesal. Benar-benar gadis yang angkuh. Mana ekspresi ketakutannya tadi? Menyesal ia turun tadi, harusnya ia biarkan saja gadis itu diselimuti oleh ketakutannya sampai jatuh pingsan lagi.

"Begitukah cara kau berterima kasih pada orang yang telah kau buat repot selama tiga hari?" sahut pemuda itu kesal.

"Apa? Tiga hari? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pingsan selama tiga hari dan baru sadar sekarang," dengan ogah-ogahan pemuda itu menjelaskan.

Meski terkejut, tapi akhirnya putri Temari menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, maaf telah berburuk sangka dan merepotkanmu," ujarnya tulus dengan nada yang menyesal.

"Hn," sahut pemuda itu tak perduli sambil bersandar pada pohon di belakanganya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya datar.

"A-aku..., aku anak petani miskin di Konoha—"

"—Kau tak pandai berbohong," potong pemuda itu cepat. Sang putri hanya mampu menelan ludahnya yang terasa kelu.

"Kau putri bangsawan siapa?"

Sang putri sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. Meski sedikit meleset, tapi tetap saja benar. Bagaimana pemuda itu tahu kalau dirinya bukan berasal dari kalangan biasa?

"Pakaianmu menggambarkan kehidupanmu," ujar pemuda itu seperti tahu isi pikiran sang gadis.

Untuk sesaat ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon. Kenapa ia harus berbohong, padahal pakaiannya sangat tidak mendukung. Tapi kalau untuk berterus-terang pada pemuda asing,—meski ia telah menolong dirinya dua kali dan merawatnya selama tiga hari—rasanya ia masih belum bisa. Ia takut pemuda itu akan memanfaatkan dirinya untuk uang.

"Aku bukan penculik, jadi takkan ada sepeser uang keluargamu yang akan masuk ke kantongku."

Terkejut, itulah yang tengah dirasakannya. Pemuda itu seakan tahu isi hatinya.

"Baiklah. Aku bukan seorang putri bangsawan. Tapi—"

"—kau masih mau berbohong?" potong pemuda itu kesal. Membuat gadis itu berdecak kesal.

"Aku belum selesai, jangan memotong sembarangan," ujar putri Temari kesal. Urat-urat kekesalan tercetak di wajahnya yang putih.

"Teruskan," sambung pemuda itu acuh, seolah-olah tak melihat aura kegelapan dari gadis di hadapannya.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Namaku Sabaku Temari, putri dari Kazekage, raja kerajaan Sunagakure," ujarnya dengan lantang, terdengar nada bangga dari cara pengucapannya. Ia yakin sebentar lagi pemuda itu pasti berlutut menghormatinya. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, pemuda itu malah menguap sambil melompat ke dahan f_avorit_-nya dan memejamkan matanya—tidur.

**Doeng...**

Apa-apaan itu? Apa maksud tingkah pemuda itu?

Putri Temari hanya berdecak kesal sambil melotot tajam pada sosok yang tengah tertidur itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya.

"Dasar tak tahu sopan-santun," gerutunya kesal. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon—dimana pemuda itu sedang tidur.

Ia mendongak. "Hei, bisakah kau turun dan mendengarkan ceritaku kembali?" ia berharap pemuda itu bersedia membantunya keluar dari hutan ini.

Pemuda itu tetap dengan posisinya—pura-pura tidur. Tak diindahkannya panggilan putri Temari yang terdengar sangat berharap itu.

'_Ternyata dia putri Suna. Ada gerangan apa sampai raja Suna mengirimkan putrinya ke Konoha. Hm, mungkin perjodohan,'_ gumamnya malas, hal merepotkan yang sangat di bencinya.

Telinganya seakan mau pecah mendengar putri Suna itu berteriak-teriak memanggil dirinya. "Berisik!" bentaknya kesal tanpa membuka matanya. Perbuatannya sukses membuat putri Temari membeku. Belum pernah ada yang berani membentaknya, tapi pemuda asing nan berantakan itu malah dengan santai melakukannya, padahal ia sudah tahu siapa dirinya.

Kesal! Ingin sekali ia berteriak, tapi hal itu tak mungkin dilakukannya. Bisa-bisa pemuda itu membuangnya, dan ia akan terlunta-lunta di tengah hutan belantara. Dan bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan hewan buas? Hwa! Menakutkan.

Dengan hati gondok, ia pun memejamkan matanya.

#

Telinganya menangkap suara minta tolong. Begitu dekat dan jelas, bahkan sangat jelas. Ia membuka matanya, hari sudah gelap. Matanya menatap ke sekitarnya, mencari sumber suara itu. Ketika dia menoleh ke bawah, betapa kagetnya ia.

Putri Suna itu kini tengah dipeluk ralat dibelit oleh seekor ular besar. Kedua tangan mungil putri itu memegang kepala ular itu, berusaha agar kepalanya tidak di patuk oleh ular itu. Ketika pertahanannya hampir goyah dan sedikit lagi sang ular mendapatkan mangsanya.

**Cras...**

Darah segar membanjiri wajah dan sekujur tubuh putri Temari. Ia langsung melepas tubuh sang ular tanpa kepala itu ke tanah. Nafasnya memburu, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, dan tangisnya pun pecah.

Dengan sigap pemuda itu menyingkirkan sebagian tubuh ular yang masih membelit tubuh sang putri, lalu melemparnya jauh di belakangnya.

Ketika ia ingin memapah putri Temari masuk ke pondok, tiba-tiba gadis itu jatuh pingsan. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di dadanya.

**Deg...**

Sesuatu yang aneh melintasi benaknya. Belum pernah ia sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis. Tapi pikirannya segera ia buang jauh-jauh. Ia mengangkat sang putri ala _bridal style_ menuju pondoknya.

Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh lemah yang ternoda oleh darah itu di ranjang kayu beralaskan jerami—tempat tidur putri Temari tadi. Ia menghidupkan sebuah lentera yang sudah usang dengan api yang dibuatnya dari batu, pondok itu kini sudah lumayan terang. Ia dapat melihat sosok gadis itu dengan jelas. Ia merobek ujung _haori_-nya, lalu mengambil seember air yang terletak di sudut pintu.

Dengan perlahan ia membersihkan noda darah di wajah, leher dan tangan sang putri. Wajahnya sangat halus dan bersih. Membuatnya betah lama-lama mengelusnya. Sadar dengan tingkah konyol yang dilakukannya, ia langsung berdiri sambil menatap tangannya.

Iris _grey_-nya tertuju pada _katana_-nya yang berlumuran darah, ia pun membasuh sang pedang dengan air yang di gunakannya untuk membersihkan sang putri, setelah terlebih dahulu mentertawakan dirinya yang bertingkah konyol tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putri Temari menggeliat perlahan sebelum akhirnya matanya terbuka. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanyanya heran pada dirinya sendiri. Seingatnya ia tertidur di bawah pohon.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sudut pintu. Ternyata pemuda berantakan itu tertidur disana, seperti sedang menjaganya. Perlahan ia mendekati pemuda itu. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu yang telah memindahkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya perlahan sambil tersenyum tulus.

Dia berjalan ke luar pondok, menikmati suasana pagi yang sejuk dan tenang. Kicau burung di atas pohon terdengar sangat merdu, membuat wajah cantiknya dipenuhi oleh senyum yang merekah. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pepohonan yang alami, sampai akhirnya ketika sepasang _iris_-nya membulat ketakutan karena sebuah benda yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian seram semalam.

Ia berlari masuk dan segera mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang pemuda. Pemuda itu terbangun dengan kaget, wajah putri itu sangat dekat. Ia mundur ke belakang sampai kepalanya membentur dinding.

"Auw," rintihnya sambil memegangi kepalanya dan mengusap-ngusapnya. Sang putri hanya menanggapi kejadian itu dengan tersenyum kecut.

"Merepotkan. Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" gerutunya sambil berdiri. Putri itu pun ikut berdiri.

"Kepala ular itu masih ada," sahut putri Temari dengan bergetar.

"Ck, akan ku buang," balas pemuda itu kesal dan malas. Benar-benar merepotkan, gerutunya dalam hati.

Setelah membuang kepala ular itu jauh-jauh, pemuda itu berjalan ke belakang pondok yang langsung diikuti oleh sang putri.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ikuti saja," sahutnya datar. Putri Temari hanya mampu manyun sambil terus melotot kesal pada pemuda di depannya.

Dari kejauhan telinganya menangkap suara riak air. Ketika tangan pemuda itu menyibak dedauanan yang menghalangi pandangannya, ia akhirnya bisa melihat sebuah aliran air yang jernih. Tempat ini sangat indah, bebatuan kecil maupun besar tertanam di tengah-tengah dan sekitar sungai kecil itu.

"Kau bisa mandi disini?"

"Apa? Ini tempat terbuka. Aku tidak mau," seru putri Temari sambil melotot.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengintipmu," ujar si pemuda datar.

"Aku bukan tipe pria yang suka mengintip gadis mandi," lanjutnya datar ketika ia menyadari tatapan _horror _dari putri Suna berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Lalu pakaian gantiku bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya," sahut si pemuda sambil berjalan menjauh—kembali ke pondok.

Sepeninggal si pemuda, dengan ragu-ragu ia menanggalkan satu-persatu kain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tubuh dan pakaiannya sedikit berbau amis karena darah ular semalam.

Ia langsung berendam di sungai yang dalamnya sebatas lehernya itu. Airnya sangat sejuk. Ia mulai mengusap perlahan tubuh mulusnya, membersihkan bau amis yang melekat di tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka sanggul rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Rambut _blonde_-nya tergerai sampai punggungnya. Ketika sedang asyik mandi, tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh di tanah. Benda itu seperti pakaian laki-laki, pasti pemuda itu yang melemparnya.

Setelah merasa tubuhnya sudah bersih, ia naik dan langsung mengenakan pakaian lusuh itu. Pakaian itu sangat longgar di tubuhnya yang kecil, apalagi ia terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki berambut panjang. Tapi, daripada ia memakai pakaian yang kotor dan amis darah, ini jauh lebih baik.

Selesai berpakaian, ia langsung merendam pakaiannya sambil menguceknya dengan perlahan. Benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Seandainya para pelayannya ada disini, ia tidak akan melakukan ini. Selesai mencuci dan menjemur pakaiannya di batu-batu besar, ia berteriak-teriak memanggil si pemuda.

"Hei! Kau dimana?"

Dedaunan di hadapannya terbuka dan pemuda itu berdiri disana. Putri Temari sedikit terhenyak.

"Aku tidak mengintipmu," ujar pemuda itu datar ketika melihat ekspresi si gadis yang terkejut. Putri Temari berdecak kesal pada sosok yang berjalan santai melewatinya itu.

Pemuda itu menceburkan dirinya ke sungai, ia menarik _katana_-nya dan dengan sigap menancapkannya ke sungai. Ketika ia mengangkat pedangnya, ternyata di ujungnya sudah terdapat seekor ikan yang besar, mungkin sepanjang lengan sang putri.

Putri Temari tersenyum takjub, kecepatan tangan pemuda itu dalam bermain pedang sangatlah hebat.

Setelah mendapatkan enam ekor ikan dalam waktu enam detik,—wow—pemuda itu naik. Ia mengumpulkan pepohonan kering dan menyalakan api dengan batu. Di tusuknya satu-persatu ikan-ikan tersebut dan di bakarnya.

Harum ikan bakar itu sangat lezat. Putri Temari yang memperhatikan ikan bakar yang sudah masak di tangan si pemuda hanya mampu mengelus perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Dia ingin meminta, tapi gengsinya sebagai seorang putri membuatnya tak ingin melakukannya.

Tanpa di duganya, si pemuda menjulurkan ikan itu tepat di hadapannya. Sepasang mata cantik itu berbinar senang. Jemari lentiknya dengan perlahan mengambil ikan itu.

"Te-terima kasih."

Setelah mereka berdua selesai makan, keduanya duduk dalam diam. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Sang pemuda sibuk memandangi langit cerah berawan putih bersih sambil berbaring, sementara si gadis pun juga sibuk memandangi air sungai yang mengalir sambil menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu," akhirnya sang putri membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap si pemuda.

"Shikamaru," jawab pemuda itu datar sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau memang sudah lama tinggal di hutan ini?" tanya putri Temari lebih lanjut.

"Hn."

Meski kesal dengan jawaban Shikamaru yang sebenarnya bukan jawaban, tapi ia tetap penasaran dengan pemuda itu. "Kau tinggal sendirian? Keluargamu?"

"Hn," lagi-lagi jawaban yang bukan jawaban di lontarkan oleh Shikamaru, membuat putri Temari manyun.

Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ada urusan apa kau ke Konoha?" giliran Shikamaru yang bertanya. Tapi bedanya, sang putri memberikan jawaban.

"Aku menggantikan ayahku dalam undangan jamuan makan malam yang diadakan oleh kerajaan Konoha. Aku pergi dengan adikku, Gaara. Tapi tiba-tiba, sekumpulan perampok datang menyerang kami. Banyak para pengawal dan pelayanku yang tewas. Dan aku takut Gaara tewas di tangan para perampok itu," sahut putri Temari lirih. _Iris_ indahnya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Mereka hanya para _samurai _amatiran, aku yakin adikmu pasti selamat," jelas Shikamaru datar. Meski matanya terpejam, tapi dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat kalau sebentar lagi cairan bening itu akan keluar. Entah kenapa kenapa ia tak ingin _iris_ indah itu menangis. Temari hanya menyunggingkan senyum kaku.

"Lagian, daripada kau mengkhwatirkan keadaan adikmu, sebaiknya kau mengkhwatirkan dirimu," lanjut Shikamaru sambil membuka matanya dan menatap putri Temari datar.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya sang putri kaget. Perlahan ia menggeser tubuhnya, menjauhi Shikamaru. Tentu saja tindakan putri Suna itu membuat Shikamaru kesal. Kenapa putri ini selalu berpikiran buruk dengannya?

"Ck, maksudku bukan mengkhwatirkan keadaanmu karena berada di dekatku. Hutan ini sangat luas, sangat sulit menemukan jalan keluar dari sini," ujar Shikamaru kesal, dan sukses membuat wajah sang putri bersemu merah karena malu.

Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Jadi, aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari hutan ini?" ujar putri Temari lirih, memecah keheningan.

"Hn."

Dia shock, sangat shock. Ia tak ingin selamanya berada di hutan menyeramkan ini. Apalagi bersama pemuda asing yang sepertinya sudah sangat lama tidak melihat perempuan. Bagaimana kalau nanti Shikamaru nekat dan menghamilinya? Lalu dia akan hamil, dan ia akan mempunyai anak, dan… dan… dan sebagainya.

Ia terduduk lemas sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia tak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan menjadi istri seorang pemuda berantakan seperti Shikamaru. Ia tak mau!

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh si putri, Shikamaru melontarkan pernyataan yang sanggup membuat putri Temari malu karena telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak—untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tenang saja, aku sama sekali tak berniat denganmu 'tuan putri'."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya—untuk yang keempat kalinya. Putri Temari melirik Shikamaru yang kini tertidur dengan tenang. Pemuda berantakan itu telah menolongnya sebanyak tiga kali dan juga telah ia repotkan selama tiga hari,—apalagi ia juga telah memberinya makan—tidak seharusnya ia menghinanya karena penampilannya. Mungkin Shikamaru bisa menjadi sahabatnya yang baik di hutan belantara ini. Sahabat yang akan selalu menolong dan menemaninya. Dan jika Tuhan berkehendak, maka ia bisa kembali berkumpul dengan keluarga tercintanya.

Ia pun menutup_ iris_ indahnya, menikmati sejuknya angin sepoi-sepoi di sekitarnya—untuk yang kelima kalinya, hening menyelimuti keduanya yang kini tengah terbuai oleh mimpi masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

><p>Hufh! Akhirnya jadi juga fic ini...<br>Fic ini hanya akan berjumlah 2 chapter saja...  
>Padahal masih banyak utang, eh malah publish fic baru...<br>Harap maklum, soalnya ketika vakum, udah banyak fic yang mendep di laptop maupun ipad.  
>Tapi, fic itu sudah ada lanjutannya. Masih dalam proses.<br>Pasti akan di lanjut.

Btw, fic ini berlatar kerajaan, samurai. Yah mungkin seperti zaman-zaman kekaisaran Jepang dulu.  
>Terus maafkan atas kesalahan yang ada.<p>

Tapi saya tetap berharap kalian berkenan mereview fic gaje nan abal ini.  
>Karena Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya untuk membuat dan melanjutkan fic-fic saya...<p>

Tekan bawah dan tuliskan semua komentar kalian..

: D**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>...Jungle Love...<strong> ⌒ ｡•

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang penguasa siang tampaknya telah keluar dengan sempurna. Cahayanya bersinar dengan terik, membuat putri Temari menggeliat karena silau. _Iris_ _zamrud_-nya terbuka perlahan, ia bangkit sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

Pengitarannya berhenti pada sosok Shikamaru yang masih tertidur dengan tenang. Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu dalam. _Iris_-nya menangkap sesuatu dari penampilan pemuda itu, ia mengenakan sepasang anting emas. Bagaimana seorang Shikamaru yang _notabene_ tinggal di hutan—mungkin dari kecil—malah memiliki sepasang anting emas yang sepertinya sangat bernilai—karena hanya para bangsawan atau orang-orang istana yang hanya bisa memiliki benda-benda seperti itu. Apa pemuda ini adalah seorang bangsawan yang tersesat di dalam hutan belantara ini? Atau? Tapi..., ah membingungkan. Benar-benar pemuda misterius. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya, _iris grey_ Shikamaru terbuka.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya, perlahan ia melangkah ke sungai. Ia duduk di atas batu besar, kaki jenjangnya ia julurkan sampai betisnya terendam air. Sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan air sungai yang sejuk. Senyum bahagia terbit di wajah cantiknya. Tapi senyum itu tak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba ia mulai menatap aliran air dengan sendu.

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

Cairan bening itu jatuh ke sungai, mengalir perlahan bersama aliran air yang entah menuju kemana. Awalnya dia hanya menangis tanpa suara, tapi semakin lama semakin tak bisa di bendungnya. Ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup di wajahnya, menutupi isakan dan air matanya.

Shikamaru terdiam. Sebenarnya ia ingin gadis itu berhenti, tapi apa yang bisa di lakukannya? Ia sama sekali tak bisa membuat seorang gadis berhenti menangis, itu bukanlah keahliannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia teringat sebuah tempat. Ia bangkit dan melompat ke batu besar yang ada di hadapan sang putri. "Ayo," ajaknya sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Putri Temari mendongak dengan heran.

"Kemana?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Ikut saja," ujar Shikamaru datar—masih dengan menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Putri Temari menatap tangan Shikamaru, ia pun menyambutnya setelah terlebih dahulu menghapus air matanya. Shikamaru menggenggam erat jemari putri Temari dan keduanya berjalan entah kemana.

Sang putri menatap punggung Shikamaru dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sebenarnya Shikamaru mau membawanya kemana? Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi, semak belukar yang lebat, dan mungkin saja di kejauhan sana terdapat hewan-hewan buas. Benar-benar hutan yang menakutkan.

Karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia tak menyadari kalau Shikamaru berhenti. Dan akhirnya ia menabrak punggung si pemuda.

_Buk..._

"Auw," rintihnya sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. Ia sudah akan menyemprot Shikamaru ketika pemuda itu menatapnya datar. Tapi bibirnya seakan terkunci ketika iris _zamrud_-nya disuguhi oleh sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Serumpun bunga berwarna-warni tumbuh dengan lebat. Bunga-bunga itu menebarkan bau harum. Mata sang putri berbinar senang melihat taman yang tercipta oleh alam itu. Sementara Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ketika putri Temari ingin berlari ke tengah-tengah rumpun bunga tersebut, ia merasa tubuhnya ada yang menahan—tepatnya ada yang memegang tangan kanannya. Ia menoleh pada Shikamaru yang menatapnya datar.

"Shikamaru..., bisakah kau lepas genggamanmu?"

Pemuda itu buru-buru melepas genggamannya. Untung rambutnya yang lebat—ditambah juga dengan kumis dan jenggotnya—bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Kenapa dia tak sadar tadi? Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Sial!

Putri Temari memetik satu persatu bunga yang berwarna-warni itu. Dengan menggunakan tanaman parasit yang menempel di pohon, ia ikat beberapa tangkai bunga menjadi sebuket bunga yang indah.

Sementara sang putri sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Shikamaru membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. _Iris grey_-nya kembali memandangi langit biru yang cerah sembari ekor matanya mengawasi putri Temari—tepatnya mencuri pandang.

Jemari lentik itu kembali bergerak. Kali ini ia membuat mahkota dari bunga. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Di kenakannya mahkota bunga itu di kepalanya. Sambil memegang buket bunga buatannya, ia mengitari rumpun bunga itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

**Deg...**

Cantik, cantik sekali. Putri itu bagai bidadari yang turun ke bumi. Senyumnya manis, semakin membuat rupa menawan itu menjadi sangat indah. _Iris zamrud_-nya berbinar indah—seperti menatap batu _zamrud _yang terbenam di aliran air yang jernih. Rambut pirang panjangnya berkilau di terpa cahaya matahari yang mencuri masuk dari sela-sela dedaunan. Cantik, sungguh cantik. Benar-benar sosok dara yang sangat jelita.

"Hei, Shikamaru," suara panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Refleks ia memejamkan matanya—pura-pura tidur.

"Hei, Shikamaru," lagi, suara gadis itu terdengar lagi. Ia tetap berusaha agar tak membuka matanya.

"Huh!" senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya ketika mendengar putri Temari menggerutu.

"Shikamaru!" pria itu langsung terbangun dengan kaget ketika suara si gadis terdengar sangat dekat. Bahkan tepat di telinganya.

Shikamaru memasang tampang pura-pura baru bangun. "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus—yang dibuat-buat.

Putri Temari tak menanggapi nada ketus Shikamaru. Ia berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu lalu tersenyum lebar.

**Deg!**

'_Sial! Apa yang terjadi—'_

"Kau harus ikut jalan-jalan denganku, jangan tidur terus," perintah sang putri pada si pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

'—_denganku? Kenapa semakin dekat wajahnya semakin—'_

"Shikamaru," panggil putri Temari heran ketika mendapati sosok Shikamaru masih tetap berdiri terpaku—menatapnya.

'—_cantik? Ditambah senyumnya yang—'_

Kedua alisnya bertaut sempurna. "Kau kenapa Shikamaru?" tanyanya cemas. Mungkin pemuda itu sedang sakit.

'—_sangat manis. Dewi bunga yang—'_

"Shikamaru!" ia berteriak kesal karena dari tadi ucapannya sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"—sangat jelita," ups. Karena kaget, suara hatinya keluar. Bisa di bayangkan betapa herannya sang putri mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Sementara reaksi pemuda itu hanya berlagak acuh, padahal dalam hati, ia tengah memaki kebodohannya. Memalukan!

"Jelita? Siapa yang kau maksud itu?" tanya sang putri heran sambil kepalanya menoleh ke sekitarnya. Tapi tak ada seorang pun, jadi pujian itu pasti untuk dirinya. Ia tersenyum bangga. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya," ujarnya lembut masih dengan senyum bangganya yang kian melebar.

Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku _haori_-nya. "Aku tidak memuji anda 'tuan putri'. Tapi lihat disana," ujarnya datar sambil dagunya—yang dipenuhi oleh jenggot lebat—menunjuk ke belakang sang putri.

Wajah jelita itu memerah menahan malu dan marah. _Iris zamrud_-nya melotot sempurna. "Jadi maksudmu, monyet itu yang jelita?" tanyanya dengan geram. Sementara jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada seekor monyet yang tengah bergelantungan di pohon.

"Hn," sahut Shikamaru malas sambil menatap datar wajah cantik itu yang kini tengah menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tanpa di sadari oleh sang putri, seulas senyum tipis terbit di wajah Shikamaru. Kalau disuruh memilih, ia lebih baik melihat wajah je—cantik—lek sang putri yang tengah merengut daripada tertawa ataupun tersenyum. Karena ia takut jantungnya akan melompat keluar jika dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti itu terus-menerus—kalian tahu maksudnya.

Tanpa di duga oleh Shikamaru, sang putri melempar buket yang berada di tangannya ke wajah Shikamaru. Dan gadis itu melenggang pergi dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal.

Shikamaru hanya mendesah pelan melihat tingkah sang putri. Di ambilnya buket bunga buatan putri Temari dan di simpannya di balik _haori_-nya, lalu ia melompat ke pohon, mengikuti sosok sang putri dari dahan satu ke dahan lainnya. Tiba-tiba putri Temari berhenti tepat di sebuah pohon besar. Alis Shikamaru bertaut heran. Apa yang mau dilakukan oleh putri kasar nan merepotkan itu disana?

Kedua tangan putri Temari yang mengepal menempel di kulit pohon. "Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Memangnya kau siapa? Seenaknya saja menghinaku! Aku ini seorang putri! Putri terhormat! Dasar gondrong jelek! Gondrong menyebalkan!" sang putri berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila sambil memukul dan menendang pohon besar di hadapannya. Ia mengandaikan sang pohon adalah Shikamaru—karena bila dengan yang asli, ia yakin dirinyalah yang akan remuk.

Shikamaru ingin tertawa ketika melihat putri Temari meniup dan mengusap-usap tangan dan kakinya yang memerah. Pasti sakit sekali. Ia yakin tangan dan kaki halus itu pasti tak pernah bekerja. Benar-benar putri manja.

Tiba-tiba sosok putri Temari jatuh terduduk. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian telinga Shikamaru menangkap suara isakan kecil sang putri.

"_Kami-sama_, kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku? Apa salahku hingga kau membuangku ke hutan ini? Dan kenapa kau memberikan pemuda seperti Shikamaru untuk menemaniku? Menyebalkan," mendengar keluhan di sela-sela tangisan sang putri, membuat Shikamaru mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun. Air mukanya mengeras. Memang seharusnya dari awal ia tak membantu putri sombong itu. Benar-benar merepotkan—menyebalkan.

"Tapi... meski menyebalkan dan seram. Berkatnya aku masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Terima kasih _Kami-sama_. Tapi... aku tetap sangat benci dengannya! Aku juga ingin pulang, aku benar-benar tidak betah berada di hutan menyeramkan ini," Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa ia merasa senang mendengar ucapan lanjutan sang putri. Dengan mantap ia turun dan berdiri di hadapan putri Temari.

"Berhentilah menangis," Putri Temari terkejut, dengan sigap ia menghapus air matanya dan menatap kesal pada Shikamaru yang berdiri di hadapannya.

_Iris_ indah itu membulat ketika mendapati Shikamaru menarik _katana_-nya keluar dari sarungnya dan secepat kilat mengayunkan benda tajam itu ke arahnya.

'_Inilah akhirku!'_ sang putri berteriak dalam hati sambil matanya terpejam dengan rapat.

**Set...**

Suara sabetan pedang itu membuat tubuh putri Temari menegang. Sangat jelas terdengar di telinga kanannya. Ia yakin sekarang tubuh bagian kanannya sudah terbelah. Tapi, kenapa tak terasa sakit? Apa karena tangan Shikamaru sudah terlalu ahli, jadi bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit?

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 detik...

Tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali.

Ketika dia terombang-ambing dalam keraguannya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriakan Shikamaru. "Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana!" teriakan itu terdengar janggal. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati tubuhnya masih utuh. Dan... sosok Shikamaru kini berdiri di hadapannya dalam radius sepuluh meter.

"Sial," makinya pelan sambil berlari menyusul Shikamaru yang kembali berjalan.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Temari menatap punggung tegap Shikamaru dengan tatapan kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang tadi pemuda itu lakukan dengan pedangnya?

"Kau tadi menebas apa?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga setelah hampir sepuluh menit tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Nyamuk."

_Doeng..._

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Hanya itu? Giginya bergemeletukkan. Ia yakin Shikamaru tadi pasti tertawa melihat kekonyolannya yang berdiri ketakutan. Sial! Gondrong menyebalkan!

Tapi, ia ingat akan satu hal. Suara sabetan itu terdengar jelas di telinga kanannya, jadi nyamuk itu berada di dekatnya—di sebelah kanannya. Ia tersenyum tipis sembari menggumamkan. _'Terima kasih.'_

Keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Shikamaru terulur, sang putri sedikit terkejut dengan benda yang berada di genggaman tangan Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih," ujar putri Temari lembut sambil meraih benda dari Shikamaru yang ternyata adalah buket bunga buatannya.

"Hn."

**#**

Keduanya duduk dalam diam di hadapan sebuah lentera usang yang menjadi satu-satunya alat penerangan bagi mereka. Putri Temari menekuk kedua kakinya sampai sebatas dada, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke _kimono_-nya, sembari _iris zamrud_-nya memperhatikan sang lentera usang yang berpendar redup. Sementara Shikamaru sudah tertidur dengan pulas, terbukti dengan terdengarnya suara dengkurannya yang halus dari sejam tadi.

Putri Temari menghela nafas perlahan. Ia tampak seperti orang bodoh. Padahal ia ingin memohon dengan Shikamaru untuk membawanya keluar dari hutan. Tapi kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Ia terduduk disini, terduduk digubuk tua nan reyot bersama cahaya redup lentera usang, suara dengkuran halus yang tiba-tiba akan membesar dan mengecil kembali, dan—

Huh~

Putri jelita itu kembali menghela nafas. Ia memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru lalu mendengus kesal. Bagaimana caranya ia membujuk Shikamaru untuk membantunya keluar dari hutan ini? Sungguh! Ia tak berani mengutarakan keinginannya—sangat tak berani.

"Tidurlah," putri Temari terkejut. Ia menoleh pada Shikamaru yang kini tengah berdiri sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Sebuah kuapan besar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" panggil sang putri heran ketika tubuh si pemuda beranjak pergi keluar.

"Tidurlah."

_Set..._

Sosok Shikamaru berkelebat entah kemana. Sekali lagi gadis cantik itu mendengus. Ia memperhatikan kegelapan hutan dengan mata nanar. Teganya Shikamaru meninggalkannya sendirian dengan hanya ditemani oleh cahaya lentera usang yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan—

_Wusss..._

Angin malam bertiup dengan pelan, menyapu seisi ruangan gubuk reyot itu tanpa permisi.

—padam..

_Glekh!_

Dan sebuah teriakan kencang nan histeris meluncur sukses dari bibir sang putri, membuat seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam sungai terkejut bukan main. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia langsung berkelebat menuju asal suara dan melupakan sesuatu yang di tinggalkannya di tanah.

"Ada apa?" suara lantangnya bergema di ruangan gubuk yang tampak gelap gulita. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia menangkap isak kecil di hadapannya.

"Gelap... aku-aku takut Shikamaru."

Shikamaru segera meraba-raba sekitarnya dengan pedangnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang di carinya, ia segera menyalakannya. Terang kembali menyelimuti. Shikamaru mendekati sosok putri Temari yang terduduk lemas sambil menangis.

_Iris zamrud_-nya membulat seketika. Dan sebuah teriakan yang tak kalah kencang dan histeris kembali meluncur dari bibirnya. Shikamaru kaget seketika. Kepalanya berputar ke belakang, mungkin sang putri melihat ada hewan atau musuh.

Kosong. Tak ada siapa pun di belakangnya. Jadi, apa penyebab putri berisik ini berteriak? Ia memasang tampang kesal dan menoleh pada sang putri. Dan ternyata, putri Suna itu sudah tergeletak pingsan. _What The hell?_ Shikamaru cengo. Cengo-secengo-cengonya.

Angin malam menyapu tubuhnya, membuatnya sadar akan satu hal. Ia menatap nanar pada sosok putri Temari dan beralih pada tubuhnya.

"Sial," makinya pelan dengan muka merah padam, dan sosoknya—yang ternyata kini hanya mengenakan celana pendek sebatas paha—langsung berkelebat keluar dari gubuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Brak!_

Benda malang berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna cokelat itu kembali harus menerima pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah menumpukan kepalanya di dinding—frustasi.

Tangannya meremas erat rambut merahnya, lalu beralih memukul-mukul dinding di hadapannya. Ia frustasi, sangat frustasi. Sampai sekarang kakak perempuannya tak juga kunjung ditemukan. Argh! Para tim pencari Konoha sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan.

Ia ingin turun tangan mencari sang kakak, tapi sang ayah malah memerintahkan dirinya untuk tetap berada di Konoha demi keselamatannya. Ah, andai saja ia tak memberitahukan kejadian hilangnya sang kakak.

Ia meringis. Bagaimana kabar kakaknya sekarang? Sudah lima hari ia hilang. Apa ia masih hidup? Atau sudah—

_Brak!_

Meja malang itu harus kembali menjadi pelampiasannya. Air mukanya mengeras karena emosi, andai saja di luar tak ada para penjaga Konoha yang mengawalnya dengan ketat.

Ah, semua itu hanya andai saja.

Andai saja ia tidak lengah dengan keberadaan kakaknya saat bertarung.

Andai saja ia langsung mencari sang kakak tanpa terlebih dahulu memberi kabar Hokage Konoha—yang langsung pada hari itu beliau memberi kabar pada ayah dan kakaknya, Kankuro.

Ia bersumpah! Seandainya terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada kakak perempuannya yang sangat di cintainya itu, tergores sedikit kain _kimono_-nya—apalagi sampai melukai atau menodai—ia akan membunuh pelakunya.

"Sial!" makinya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena emosi ke kursi.

**##**

Matahari sudah membumbung tinggi ke langit, tapi putri Temari tak kunjung juga terbangun. Shikamaru gusar, ia berjalan mondar-mandir di sebelah kanan tubuh sang putri. Lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi mulusnya.

Hening, tak ada respon.

Shikamaru meremas ranjang kayu yang di tiduri putri Temari lalu menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan. Ia duduk bersandar pada ranjang, menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya sampai membentuk lingkaran, dan matanya terpejam. Ia terlihat tampak berpikir dengan—sangat—serius.

Sepuluh detik berlalu, ia kembali memperlihatkan _iris grey_-nya. Sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak dan punggungnya, ia berdiri dan menatap malas sang putri yang tampaknya masih enggan terjaga dari pingsannya akibat melihat hal yang—

Satu helaan nafas berat kembali meluncur dari mulutnya. Semalam itu benar-benar sangat memalukan. Ia mengambil sebuah tali usang lalu melilitkannya ke tubuh sang putri seraya bibirnya menggumamkan. "Merepotkan."

**#**

Putri Temari mengerang pelan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha beradaptasi dengan sekitarnya. Masih dengan nuansa antara sadar dan tidak, ia merasa tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang. Dan... hei, benda apa yang kini menyapu wajahnya? Sangat hitam, kusut, dan euh... menjijikkan.

Setelah akhirnya kesadarannya pulih seutuhnya. Ia tercekat, sangat tercekat. "Shi-Shika-maru...?"

Shikamaru berhenti, ia melirik malas pada orang yang kini berada di punggungnya. Dan sumpah, ia benar-benar menyesal telah mengikat sang putri di punggungnya—untuk keselamatan biar tak jatuh. Karena tak harus menunggu lama sampai bibir putri yang suka berteriak itu kembali mengulangi ritualnya dan... kali ini ritual baru pun terjadi. Tentu saja, dengan kelabakan si pemuda berusaha melepaskan tali yang membelenggu dirinya dan sang putri dengan cepat—sebelum gendang telinganya pecah dan tubuhnya memar-memar akibat pukulan yang dilayangkan sang putri secara bertubi-tubi.

_Buk..._

Shikamaru kaget ketika sebuah bogem mentah dengan kekuatan dahsyat mengenai kepalanya. Dengan segera ia menarik _katana_-nya lalu memotong tali yang mengikatnya.

"Auw," putri Temari mengaduh kesakitan ketika pantatnya mencium tanah dengan lumayan keras. Ia meringis sambil menatap tajam pada Shikamaru yang kini tengah menyarungkan kembali sang _katana_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar tidak sopan! Kau benar-benar pria berandal yang tak tahu aturan! Pria menyebalkan! Apa? Apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Kau sudah menodaikukan? Dasar menjijikkan! Lalu, sekarang kau mau apa? Kenapa mengikatku segala? Apa kau ingin membuangku ke sungai atau jurang karena kau tak ingin bertanggung jawab? Brengsek! Kau breng—"

Perkataan sang putri Suna itu terhenti ketika dengan kasar Shikamaru menarik lengannya lalu mendorong tubuhnya sampai menempel pada pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum ku tebas lehermu," ujar Shikamaru datar, tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan emosi.

_Set..._

Dan sosok Shikamaru pun pergi, pria itu berkelebat menjauh ke pepohonan dengan muka merah padam—marah.

Putri Temari terduduk lemas. Pandangan Shikamaru tadi terlihat—sangat—terluka. Perlahan rasa menyesal menyergapnya. Tak seharusnya ia langsung menuduh Shikamaru, seharusnya ia bertanya baik-baik dulu, mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu. Mungkin saja ia salah paham—lagi.

Dari kejauhan sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara pohon-pohon yang jatuh ke tanah, berdebam dengan keras. Ia yakin itu ulah Shikamaru. Entah kenapa rasa menyesalnya kian menjadi. Sepertinya benar ia salah paham—lagi.

Ia bangkit sambil menghapus air matanya lalu berlari menuju suara yang di dengarnya—arah sosok Shikamaru pergi. Ia menemukan banyak pohon yang terpotong-terpotong. Tampaknya Shikamaru benar-benar terluka dan kesal dengan tuduhan jahatnya. Ia merutuki dirinya, merutuki mulutnya yang tajam.

Hari sudah sore, dan putri Temari terus mengejar sosok Shikamaru yang tak tahu kemana. Pemuda itu hanya meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemarahannya—potongan-potongan pohon yang di tebasnya. Ia lelah, haus, letih, dan takut. Ia sendirian dan sebentar lagi malam datang. Apa yang harus di lakukannya? Hutan ini sangat lebat dengan pepohonan tinggi yang menjulang dan semak belukar yang menyeramkan. Sampai sejauh ini perjalanannya—pengejarannya—masih aman. Tidak di temuinya ular, harimau ataupun hewan buas sejenisnya. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, siapa yang akan menjamin?

Dan, ketakutan terbesarnya terbukti. Telinganya menuli ketika mendengar suara geraman... harimau tepat di belakangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat dingin bercucuran, dan air matanya jatuh dengan deras. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dan tubuhnya lunglai ke tanah. Ia menutup telinga dan matanya, tak berani menoleh pada maut. Tangisannya mengeras seiring geraman sang harimau yang kian menjadi. Dan...

_Crash!_

_Iris zamrud_-nya membelalak ketika melihat kepala harimau itu terjatuh di hadapannya dengan bersimbah darah. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru yang tengah membersihkan darah di pedangnya dengan menggosokkan benda tajam itu ke bulu di bagian ekor harimau yang hampir memangsa dirinya.

Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Betapa bodohnya ia telah menuduh Shikamaru yang macam-macam. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku bodoh, sangat bodoh. Aku mohon... maafkan aku," ujar putri Temari di sela-sela isakannya.

Shikamaru memasukkan kembali _katana_-nya setelah bersih dari noda darah. Ia menatap malas sang putri yang kini terisak dan menatap dirinya dengan _iris zamrud_-nya yang basah. "Perlu kau ingat 'tuan putri', kalau aku memang ingin berniat jahat denganmu, sudah dari awal aku melakukannya," ujar Shikamaru datar sambil berjalan melewati sang putri yang kembali terisak.

"Sebentar lagi malam, kita harus secepatnya pergi," tegur Shikamaru datar pada putri Temari yang masih tetap dengan posisinya—terduduk sambil menangis.

Gadis itu berdiri. "Terima kasih," serunya lirih pada Shikamaru yang berjalan pelan di depannya. Pemuda itu hanya diam, ia malah sibuk menebas semak belukar yang menghalangi jalannya.

Dan, malam pun datang. Suasana hutan sangat menyeramkan. Pepohonan tinggi dan lebat terlihat seperti raksasa, suara lolongan serigala terdengar bersahut-sahutan, dan suara nyaring burung hantu ikut menambah kesan mengerikan sang raja kegelapan di hutan belantara ini. Tanpa sadar sang putri memegang lengan Shikamaru dengan erat, pemuda itu hanya mengeluh pelan dan pasrah.

"Apa kita tersesat?" tanya lirih sang putri sembari mata indahnya menatap nyalang sekitarnya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan. "Kita akan keluar dari sini," sahut Shikamaru datar. _Iris grey_-nya menatap waspada pada sekitarnya. Gelapnya hutan membuatnya tak bisa leluasa bergerak. Telinga tajamnya menangkap sebuah pergerakan kecil di semak bagian kanan sang putri.

"Eh?"

Temari terlonjak kaget ketika Shikamaru memegang pinggangnya—memeluknya. Ketika ia hendak protes, pemuda itu langsung melompat ke pohon dan sukses membuatnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang pemuda itu dengan erat.

Putri itu hampir saja berteriak kalau tak dengan sigap tangan Shikamaru membekap mulutnya. Di bawah mereka terdapat kawanan serigala yang kelaparan. Sebenarnya Shikamaru tak takut dengan para serigala itu, bahkan ia bisa membantai mereka dalam waktu sedetik. Tapi ia ingat kalau ada seseorang bersamanya, apalagi seseorang itu adalah gadis. Sungguh merepotkan ketika bertarung harus ditemani oleh teriakan berisiknya.

**#**

Sungguh, ia jengah. Sangat-sangat jengah. Ia mengutuk dan memaki kawanan serigala itu yang sampai tiga puluh menit ke depan tetap berputar mengitari daerah sekitar pohon persembunyiannya. Ingin ia langsung menarik pedangnya dan menebas satu-persatu kepala serigala yang merepotkan di bawah sana.

Sumpah! Sekarang ia benar-benar sangat jengah. Dinginnya angin malam pun tak bisa menghapus keringatnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul. Sial! Rutuknya pelan. Bagaimana ia tak jengah kalau sedari tadi putri Suna itu memeluk dirinya dengan erat seraya membenamkan wajahnya yang ketakutan ke dada bidangnya. Sial! Ia merutuk lagi. Kenapa sekarang tubuhnya malah panas dingin begini? Ia yakin sekarang putri Suna itu pasti tengah sibuk mendengar detakan jantungnya yang menggila. Sial! Ketiga kalinya ia merutuk. Ia yakin wajahnya sekarang tengah memerah. _Kami-sama_, tolong lepaskan gadis merepotkan ini sebelum dirinya pingsan atau mati seketika, mohonnya lirih.

Dan... permohonannya di dengar. Kawanan serigala itu berlari menjauh sambil melolong kencang, tentu saja putri Suna itu semakin erat memeluk Shikamaru. Merepotkan, gerutunya pelan.

Putri Temari menarik nafas lega. Ia benar-benar ketakutan tadi. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan merebahkan kepalanya. Untuk sesaat ia merasa lega, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu yang terasa janggal. _Iris zamrud_-nya melotot sempurna ketika mendapati dirinya tengah bersandar di dada Shikamaru dan parahnya ia juga memeluk pemuda itu. Dengan canggung ia melepaskan diri dan memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah—antara malu dan marah.

Keduanya terdiam dalam suasana yang kaku, hingga pada akhirnya terdengar suara seperti gemuruh dari arah sang putri. Shikamaru menoleh pelan dan memperhatikan tingkah putri Suna di sebelahnya.

Sang putri menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Kedua tangan mungilnya menekan-nekan perutnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki perutnya yang berbunyi. Huh! Sungguh semua etika yang di kuasainya selama di istana seperti hilang dalam sekejab. Tapi sebenarnya saat ini dia sangat kelaparan dan kehausan. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian ia tak makan dan minum, mana tahan dirinya. Apalagi dari tadi ia berlarian seperti orang gila karena mengejar Shikamaru. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia berdiri. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali secepatnya," ujar Shikamaru malas tanpa menoleh pada sang putri yang memandang dirinya antara takut—ditinggalkan—dan bingung.

Belum sempat bibir sang putri mengeluarkan protes, sosok Shikamaru sudah melompat turun dan berlari entah kemana. Sang putri meneguk ludahnya yang terasa kelu. Sekarang ia sendirian di atas pohon ini. Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk erat dahan yang sekarang tengah di dudukinya, ia takut tiba-tiba jatuh dan di bawah sana sudah menunggu para harimau, serigala atau... ular. Kali ini matanya menatap awas pada sekitarnya. Ia benar-benar takut bila ada seekor ular besar—seperti malam waktu itu—yang ternyata berada di dekatnya dan tengah mengawasi dirinya dari balik rimbunnya dedaunan.

Suara-suara itu terdengar sangat menakutkan baginya. Bagai nyanyian kematian. Sekejab ia mendengar suara burung hantu, sekejab lagi geraman harimau, sekejab lagi lolongan serigala, dan menyusul suara-suara lainnya. Ia merutuk pelan karena sudah hampir dua puluh menit Shikamaru tak kembali. Apa pemuda itu sudah meninggalkannya? Ia terisak, ia benar-benar ketakutan. Satu-satunya orang yang bersamanya kini telah pergi meninggalkannya. Ini memang salahnya, tak seharusnya ia terus-terusan berprasangka buruk pada Shikamaru. Sekarang ia harus apa? Harus bagaimana? Ia tak tahu, benar-benar tak tahu. Sekarang ia hanya pasrah, semoga dosanya diampuni oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, dan semoga keluarganya tetap berbahagia meski ia tak bisa berkumpul bersama mereka—lagi.

"Ada apa?" suara bariton bernada malas itu mampu membuat tangisnya mereda seketika. Ia menoleh cepat dan mendapati Shikamaru tengah menatapnya bosan dengan kedua tangan yang dipenuhi oleh buah-buahan—sebenarnya hanya sesisir pisang.

Sang putri hanya mampu terdiam, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memalingkan muka sembari menghapus air matanya—yang sudah terlanjur jatuh hanya untuk hal yang tidak pernah terjadi.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini dengan nada serius.

Putri Temari menoleh, ia menatap Shikamaru dengan kesal. "_Baka!_" bentaknya dan ia pun kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Shikamaru yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya mampu meredam emosinya. Sebenarnya ia bosan dengan sifat angkuh putri Temari, tapi entah kenapa ia selalu tak bisa meninggalkan putri Suna itu sendirian dalam ambang kematian. Dengan malas-malasan ia menyodorkan sesisir pisang yang tadi di ambilnya—dengan perjuangan bertarung dengan dua ekor monyet. _'Merepotkan,'_ bathinnya pelan.

Putri Temari mendelik kesal. "Kau pikir aku monyet!"

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kalau kau tidak mau makan, hentikan suara perutmu itu. Merepotkan," ujarnya kesal.

Raut kesal di wajah cantiknya kini terganti dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara. Jadi, tadi Shikamaru pergi untuk mencarikannya makanan. Betapa bodohnya kau Temari.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf," ujarnya lirih. "Aku selalu membuatmu ke—"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika Shikamaru meletakkan sesisir pisang tadi kepangkuannya tanpa menoleh. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, dan sang putri kembali menggigiti bibir bawahnya. _Iris zamrud_-nya memperhatikan para pisang berwarna kuning cerah itu, kelihatannya sangat manis dan enak—tentunya bisa mengganjal perutnya yang keroncongan. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang tengah terpejam. Ia tahu pemuda itu belum makan seharian ini, tapi demi dirinya ia rela menahan lapar. Sekali lagi, kau memang benar-benar bodoh Temari.

"Shikamaru bangun," panggilnya pelan sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan kanan sang pemuda.

Shikamaru mendengus pelan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kita makan bersama-sama," sahut sang putri lembut sambil tersenyum—manis.

_Deg..._

Lagi, karena senyum itu jantungnya berdesir. Meski gelap malam menyelimuti hutan, tapi cahaya terang sang rembulan mampu melukis wajah jelita itu yang dilengkapi dengan senyum indahnya ke dalam bingkai yang tak ternilai.

Keterpanaannya buyar ketika sebuah pisang berada tepat di hadapannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil sang pisang dari tangan putri Temari. Ia makan dalam diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Keduanya menghabiskan sesisir pisang itu dalam diam. Suasana kaku masih menyelimuti mereka. Semakin larut maka semakin seram suara-suara dalam hutan ini. Tapi rasa takut sang putri sudah hilang, karena ia yakin Shikamaru tak akan—pernah—meninggalkannya.

"Kemarin malam—"

Sang putri menoleh dan menatap Shikamaru _intens_ karena perkataannya yang tiba-tiba.

"—aku tak bermaksud kurang ajar—"

Sadar dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Shikamaru, dengan seketika wajah cantiknya merona.

"—padamu. Aku merasa penat jadi kuputuskan untuk mandi. Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan—"

"Cukup. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," potong sang putri cepat dengan muka merah padam karena malu. Kejadian kemarin malam itu benar-benar sangat memalukan. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia menyaksikan tubuh polos Shikamaru yang hanya ditutupi oleh celana pendek sebatas paha. Sebagai seorang putri yang di jejali oleh peraturan etika istana, hal itu sangat kurang ajar.

Sang putri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Ia tak berani menatap Shikamaru yang sekarang juga tengah memalingkan wajahnya. Hening dan kaku kembali menjadi raja dan ratu di antara keduanya, meski suara-suara makhluk hutan tetap menjadi para pengawal mereka.

"Apa benar kita bisa keluar dari sini?" pertanyaan lirih sang putri menampar Shikamaru untuk keluar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji, tapi... kita akan berusaha mencari jalannya," sahut Shikamaru datar, _iris grey_-nya menatap jauh ke langit.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Kau benar-benar pemuda yang baik Shikamaru, maafkan semua kesalahanku padamu."

"Sudah malam, tidurlah," ujar Shikamaru malas sembari memejamkan matanya. Dan sang putri hanya tersenyum tipis dan ikut memejamkan matanya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon.

Ketika putri Temari sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh alam mimpi, kelopak mata Shikamaru terbuka pelan. Ia menguap lebar sebagai tanda ia sangat mengantuk. Ketika tubuh sang putri miring—hampir jatuh—ia segera membetulkannya, dan ketika beberapa ekor nyamuk hendak mendekatinya, dengan ganas pedangnya membantai makhluk-makhluk kecil penghisap darah tersebut. Entah apa yang meracuni otaknya, yang ada disana hanyalah rasa ingin melindungi gadis yang kini tengah terlelap di hadapannya dalam damai.

"Hoam," entah sudah yang keberapa kuapannya itu meluncur, yang pasti ia tetap bertahan agar tak tidur demi keselamatan sang putri _blonde_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>NB:<strong>  
><strong>-Katana_Pedang panjang yang sering digunakan oleh para samurai.<strong>  
><strong>-Haori_Jubah tangan panjang.<strong>  
><strong>-Hakama_celana panjang pria yang dibuat dari bahan berwarna gelap<strong>  
><strong>-Obi_adalah sabuk dari kain.<br>(pemberitahuan bila ada yang sedikit bingung.)**

**Thanks to:  
><strong>

**Gillian Chung-re re, Uzumaki-'.'.'-Hyuga, Aozu Misora, Endah PinkPumpkin, uchiharuno nuha, Reynaras, Takana Nara, Sabaku Yuri, o0 Gui-gui 0o, Yuiki F4, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, midnight, KarinHyuuga, lavender orange, Yuzumi, Kagome Sabaku, Hello Kitty cute, Rokka Nishimiura, Yue Heartphilia, Naoki, nara kazuki**

**Akhirnya chap 2 keluar juga...**  
><strong>Fic ini tidak jadi tamat pada chap 2, karena sepertinya akan terlihat dipaksakan...<strong>  
><strong>Petualangan mereka belum kelihatan ya?<strong>  
><strong>Itu akan muncul chap depan...<strong>  
><strong>Mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi...<br>(nambah lagi.)  
>Gomen reviewnya enggak bisa dibalas satu2...<br>Dan maaf atas semua kesalahan lainnya...  
>Mengerjakan sebuah fic ketika sedang dilanda oleh malas tingkat akut memang benar-benar melelahkan.<br>Gegegegegege,,,  
><strong>

**Kembali author gaje bin abal ini meminta RnR kalian semua atas fic gaje ini.**

**Tekan bawah dan tuliskan semua komentar kalian.**

**: D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
><strong>

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

****Dont Like Dont Read.****

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>...<strong>**Jungle Love****...** ⌒ ｡•

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris indah itu terbuka cepat ketika telinga sang pemiliknya menangkap sebuah suara benda terjatuh dengan keras dan disusul dengan makian. Sang pemilik iris yang kaget hanya mampu melongo tak percaya ketika melihat ke bawah.

"Shi-Shikamaru?" serunya kaget dengan raut bingung yang kentara.

Shikamaru hanya mampu mendesah pelan. Ia berdiri lalu membersihkan punggung dan pantatnya. Iris _grey_-nya menatap sang putri dengan malas. Tapi, sebenarnya dalam hati ia sudah merutuki kekonyolannya. Gara-gara tak tidur semalaman, ia sekarang ngantuk berat—sampai-sampai terjatuh segala. Merepotkan!

"Kau kenapa?" suara sang putri terdengar khawatir.

Shikamaru hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar. Pagi cerah ternyata telah datang berkunjung, waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia menguap keras lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Mata sayunya tampak sangat mengecil, pandangannya pun sedikit kabur. Tapi ia harus tetap melanjutkan perjalanan, agar secepatnya putri Suna itu bisa keluar dari hutan ini.

"Kau bisa turun sendiri?" tanyanya malas, dan kuapannya kembali terdengar.

Sang putri hanya berdecak kesal. Selalu saja begitu. Setiap pertanyaannya selalu tak pernah dijawab. Tanpa menjawab, ia berusaha menuruni pohon yang ternyata lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran dirinya_—_apalagi ia tak pernah memanjat pohon.

Shikamaru menatap malas pada putri Temari yang sudah hampir sepuluh menit tetap terduduk di tempatnya dengan kaki jenjangnya yang berusaha turun. Merepotkan, gumamnya. Kalau tidak bisa, bilang saja. Dasar putri angkuh.

Putri Temari meringis pelan ketika betisnya bergesekan dengan kulit pohon. Perih, keluhnya pelan.

"Lompat ," perintah Shikamaru datar sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, sang putri menjatuhkan dirinya dengan mata terpejam. Ia yakin Shikamaru pasti bisa menangkapnya.

_Tep..._

Tulang tak remuk. Pinggang tak patah. Kaki dan tangan tak terkilir. Kepala tak berputar. Dan yang terpenting ketika membuka mata, ia telah berdiri di tanah tanpa di sadarinya. Shikamaru benar-benar hebat.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya pelan pada Shikamaru yang entah kenapa memalingkan wajah.

Shikamaru tampak enggan menanggapi ucapan terima kasih putri Temari. Buktinya pemuda itu dengan cuek berjalan. Sang putri kembali berdecak kesal. Dan, tanpa disadari oleh si pemilik wajah manyun, seberkas rona merah ternyata telah menghampiri wajah sang pemuda.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan _katana_-nya dan kembali menebas semak belukar sembari menggerutu dalam hati. Sementara putri Temari hanya diam mengikuti langkah Shikamaru dengan wajah gondok setengah mati.

**##**

Dengan tergesa-gesa pemuda berambut cokelat dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh lukisan _kabuki_ itu menyusuri koridor istana. Suara sepatunya beradu dengan lantai. Setiap orang yang di temuinya menundukkan kepala tanda hormat, tapi sama sekali tak ditanggapi olehnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal. Ya, satu hal.

_Brak..._

Pintu besar berukiran indah yang dilukis dengan cat emas itu di dobraknya paksa. Membuat semua yang ada dalam ruangan besar itu tertuju padanya. Ia berlari di atas karpet merah dengan diiringi oleh tundukan kepala. Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah singgasana megah yang dimana tengah diduduki oleh seorang pria paruh baya bermahkota emas dengan lambang Suna.

"Aku akan ke Konoha sekarang juga ayah," ujarnya tegas.

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya, Kankuro. Kau tahu hasil keputusan akhir kita kan?" sahut sang raja Suna tak kalah tegas.

"Tapi ayah, sudah enam hari _nee-chan_ tak ada kabar. Aku sudah lelah menunggu kabar dari Gaara. Apalagi tampaknya para _anbu_ Konoha sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan. Aku harus bertindak, ini sudah terlalu lama," balas Kankuro sengit. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kakak perempuannya itu. Entah, bagaimana sekarang nasibnya?

"Sudahlah Kankuro, ayahmu benar. Kau lebih baik tetap tinggal disini, serahkan semuanya pada _anbu_ Konoha dan adikmu. Ibu juga sedih atas hilangnya _nee-chan_-mu, tapi kita disini tak bisa berbuat banyak. Karena _anbu_ Suna tak sehebat _anbu_ Konoha. Lebih baik kita berdoa semoga _nee-chan_mu selamat, dan secepatnya ditemukan. Ibu yakin, _nee-chan-_mu pasti selamat dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja," ujar sang ratu Suna lembut dengan suara yang bergetar, iris yang serupa dengan putri Temari itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Membuat Kankuro terdiam dan mengalah. Kesedihan seorang ibu lebih dalam dari siapa pun.

Sementara sang Kazekage tetap memasang wajah datarnya, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati ia sudah merasakan denyut kesakitan kehilangan sang anak sulung. Bagaimana pun kerasnya hatinya, ia tetaplah seorang ayah yang menyayangi darah dagingnya.

**##**

Iris zamrud putri Temari tak beranjak dari sosok berbadan tegap yang berjalan membungkuk di depannya. Dahi mulusnya berkerut melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang seperti makhluk hidup. Sewaktu-waktu tubuh pemuda itu oleng ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, ke kiri lagi, tiba-tiba ke depan dan ke belakang. Dan frekuensi menguap Shikamaru tak seperti biasa, kali ini sangat banyak dan lebar.

Jemari lentiknya menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Shikamaru. "Aku lelah, kita istirahat dulu," pintanya. Shikamaru yang memang sangat mengantuk langsung menyetujui permintaan putri Temari tanpa protes.

Keduanya duduk bersandar pada pohon besar berdaun kekuningan, sepertinya musim gugur akan datang. Semenit kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari Shikamaru. Sang putri tersenyum tipis, ternyata benar Shikamaru kelelahan. Ia menatap wajah tenang Shikamaru dengan intens. Tanpa di sadarinya, jemarinya mulai bergerak menuju wajah Shikamaru. Dengan hati-hati ia menyibak rambut berantakan Shikamaru yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menemukan dahi mulus dengan lekukan kelopak mata yang terpejam, wajah pemuda itu tampak berwibawa.

Darahnya berdesir, buru-buru ia menjauh dari Shikamaru. Tapi iris indahnya kembali menatap Shikamaru intens. "Bagaimana rupanya bila kumis dan jenggotnya dicukur? Lalu rambutnya di rapikan," tanyanya pelan pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah berdekatan dengan seorang pria, apalagi sampai berduaan begini. Ia hanya mengenal para pangeran dan bangsawan dari sebuah pesta yang para tamunya sangat banyak. Tapi sekarang, sudah hampir seminggu ia bersama Shikamaru. Makan bersama, tidur bersama—hanya berdekatan—dan mandi bersama—hanya saling tunggu, itu pun baru sekali.

Perlahan ia mencium badan dan _kimono_-nya. Meski tak bau, tapi ia tetap merasa gerah. Apalagi ia sangat haus dan lapar. Ia menoleh pada Shikamaru yang masih terlelap, ia jadi tak tega membangunkannya. Pandangannya beralih pada sang _katana_ Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah ide di otaknya.

**##**

Tidur Shikamaru terusik ketika indera penciumannya mengendus aroma ikan bakar. Iris _grey_-nya terbuka cepat dan berusaha mencari asal bau yang membuat perutnya menari. Pengitarannya berhenti pada sosok ber_kimono _ungu dengan rambut _blonde_ yang disanggul asal tengah membolak-balik seekor ikan yang besarnya tak seberapa—bahkan sangat kecil, mungkin hanya sekepal tinjunya.

Secara sempurna mata sipitnya membelalak lebar. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh putri Temari. Ia beranjak dan mendekati sosok yang sekarang tak kalah berantakan darinya—bahkan lebih parah.

Putri Temari yang menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru hanya mampu tersenyum letih dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Jemari halus dan lentik itu kini memerah dan tampak berdarah, kukunya pun patah-patah. Wajah putih mulusnya tampak kusam dan menghitam oleh arang. Siku tangannya berdarah, dan kimono ungunya sedikit tergores, mungkin oleh duri. Lutut dan betisnya tampak lecet-lecet. Tampaknya seluruh luka kecil itu sangat perih, tapi mati-matian di tahan oleh putri Temari.

Shikamaru menemukan _katana_-nya tergeletak di samping sang putri. "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" tanyanya datar lalu menyarungkan kembali _katana_-nya.

"Menyiapkan makan," sahut sang putri pelan.

"Apa ikan sekecil itu bisa membuat perut kita berdua kenyang?" tanya Shikamaru datar.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru yang terdengar mengejek itu, membuat amarah putri Temari mendidih. Ia berdiri dan menatap tajam Shikamaru. "Apa kau pikir aku tak berharap dapat ikan yang besar?" tanyanya kesal, lalu melemparkan ikan hasil jerih payahnya itu ke semak-semak. "A-aku, aku bukan kau yang bisa ahli dalam pedang. Tapi setidaknya hargai usahaku! Untuk mendapatkan ikan sekecil itu, aku harus menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, dari siang sampai sore begini! Tidak seperti kau yang hanya butuh waktu dalam beberapa detik! Kau juga tak tahu betapa beratnya pedangmu, dan betapa perihnya tanganku ketika harus menggesekkan batu untuk menghasilkan api! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" bentak putri Temari kesal. Ia marah dan sedih karena usaha mati-matiannya sama sekali tak dihargai oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan putri Temari. "Maaf," ujarnya pelan. "Kita akan cari ikan lagi bersama-sama," lanjutnya dengan nada bersalah.

"Kau menyebalkan!" teriak sang putri sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf," ujarnya malas.

_Plak!_

Shikamaru terdiam, ia memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah. Dan sang putri berdiri melipat tangan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maaf," kali ini terdengar nada menyesal dari Shikamaru yang kini kepalanya menunduk, membuat hati putri Temari luluh.

"Baiklah," ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kesal.

Shikamaru tersenyum samar. "Ayo, tunjukkan jalan ke sungainya," ajaknya malas.

**##**

Shikamaru dan putri Temari makan dengan lahap setelah keduanya selesai mandi. Ikan tangkapan Shikamaru sangat besar, dan lezat pastinya. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis melihat senyum bahagia kembali menghiasi wajah cantik sang putri. Ternyata dibalik sikap angkuh dan kasarnya, ia adalah seorang putri yang cerdas. Buktinya ia bisa menemukan sungai ini dengan cepat tanpa takut tersesat. Ia menggunakan semak-semak yang ditebas olehnya sebagai penunjuk jalan pulang. Ia juga bisa menangkap ikan dengan pedangnya—meski kecil. Dan terlebih lagi, ia bisa membuat api dalam waktu sehari yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pria. Untuk ukuran seorang putri yang tak pernah bekerja, ia sangat hebat dan gigih.

Iris _grey_ Shikamaru melihat sebuah tanaman hijau merambat di tanah. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengambilnya dan menumbuknya dengan batu. Putri Temari hanya memperhatikan tingkah Shikamaru dengan alis yang bertaut.

Shikamaru mengambil bubuk hijau kental dari daun yang ditumbuknya lalu tanpa permisi menarik kaki kanan sang putri. Sebelum sebuah protes keluar, dengan sigap Shikamaru menempelkan ramuan obatnya ke luka di betis dan lutut sang putri.

"Auw," putri Temari mengaduh kesakitan. Perih sekali.

Lalu ramuan itu ditempelkan oleh Shikamaru ke luka di kaki kiri sang putri dan di bagian jemari-jemari tangannya.

Iris _zamrud_ sang putri menatap Shikamaru yang kini tengah meniup-niup luka di siku kanannya. Tanpa di duganya, iris _grey_ Shikamaru beralih menatap iris-nya. Keduanya terpaku, satu sama lain mendapati jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan hembusan nafas mereka pun beradu. Tapi adu tatapan yang akhirnya berujung dengan memerahnya wajah keduanya itu tak berlangsung lama. Segera setelah menyadari perbuatan mereka, keduanya refleks menjauh dan terdiam.

Waktu untuk berdiam diri sepertinya tak diberikan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa untuk keduanya. Belum lima detik saling menjauhkan diri, tiba-tiba suara gemuruh terdengar keras. Shikamaru dan putri Temari langsung mendongak ke langit, awan cerah berganti menjadi awan hitam—yang pasti akan mengganggu perjalanan mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Shikamaru langsung menarik tangan sang putri berlari. Sebelum hujan turun dengan deras, ia dan putri Temari harus segera mendapatkan tempat berteduh bila tidak ingin mati kedinginan.

Shikamaru mengumpat kesal ketika sama sekali ia tak melihat adanya goa ataupun tempat yang bisa dijadikan untuk berteduh. Kekesalannya bertambah ketika dengan cepatnya hujan turun dengan deras, tanpa melewati proses gerimis terlebih dahulu. Alhasil keduanya pun basah kuyup diguyur oleh hujan dari segala penjuru, bahkan pohon besar yang mereka jadikan tempat bernaung pun tak bisa menahan tajamnya butir-butir air yang melesak cepat di antara dedaunannya yang rindang.

Bagi Shikamaru, situasi seperti ini bukanlah masalah besar baginya. Tubuhnya sudah terlatih dengan hujan seperti ini, tapi putri Temari tampak menderita dengan situasi ini. Giginya bergemeletukkan, tubuhnya menggigigil dan perlahan wajahnya memucat. Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk lengannya erat. Shikamaru bingung. Otak jeniusnya buntu. Kalau hujan tak juga berhenti, putri Suna itu bisa-bisa mati kedinginan. Merepotkan, gerutunya dalam hati ketika sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Tak ada jalan lain lagi, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk—setidaknya meringankan kedinginan—menyelamatkan putri Temari.

Sepasang iris zamrud itu membulat tak percaya. Tubuhnya kini terkunci diantara tangan dan kaki besar Shikamaru. Ia ingin protes, tapi ia sadar kalau Shikamaru bukan sengaja memeluknya. Kedinginan yang melandanya sedikit berkurang, rasa hangat itu mengalir secara perlahan meski pakaian keduanya basah kuyup. Jantung keduanya yang terpacu dengan cepat membuat suhu badan mereka meningkat.

**##**

Iris _grey_-nya menatap sendu pada wajah pucat putri Temari yang kini tengah di gendongnya ala _bridal style_. Hujan deras itu hanya datang sebentar, tapi cukup membuat seluruh hutan basah kuyup dan membuat dirinya kelabakan karena pingsannya sang putri—yang tak mampu menahan dinginnya guyuran hujan. Ternyata, sekedar berpelukan saja tak cukup...

Ia menghela nafas. Di perhatikannya lagi wajah sang putri yang pucat, lalu beralih ke bibir ranumnya yang memucat.

Dingin. Itu pasti rasa yang di dapatnya bila ia mengecup bibir ranum itu.

_Haa~_

Helaan nafas itu kembali terdengar. Dari pada memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tak berguna, lebih baik ia memikirkan bagaimana membuat hangat tubuh putri Temari, atau setidaknya cara mengeluarkan matahari.

_Haa~_

Ia terpaksa kembali menghela nafas. Matahari? Sekarang saja sudah hampir malam, yang ada malah bulan yang muncul. Kalau ingin membuat api, dengan apa? Ranting basah, batu basah, dan rumput pun basah. Semuanya basah, basah semuanya.

Sial! Umpatnya sambil berlari kencang. Mungkin saja masih ada bagian hutan yang tak terjamah oleh sang hujan. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, tak ada tempat yang kering. Ia terduduk kelelahan lalu menyandarkan tubuh dingin sang putri di pohon. Sekarang ia bingung harus apa? Semakin lama tubuh putri Temari semakin bertambah dingin, bibirnya pun kian memucat dan membiru. Nafasnya berhembus tak teratur dan nadinya pun melemah. Kalau tak segera dihangatkan, putri Temari bisa mati—sebentar lagi. Apalagi ditambah dengan udara malam yang terasa sangat dingin menusuk.

Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menempelkannya pada pipi sang putri dan kedua telapak tangannya yang mengeras. Kegiatan itu terus dilakukannya berkali-kali agar setidaknya tubuh dingin itu sedikit hangat. Tapi sial, tubuh dingin itu tetap saja dingin. Otaknya buntu, sangat buntu. Sekarang ia harus apa? Di tatapnya dalam mata yang terpejam itu. Jujur, ia tak ingin mata indah itu tertutup, apalagi untuk selamanya. Meski pemilik mata itu selalu membuatnya kesal dengan tingkahnya yang menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya pemilik mata itu memiliki sebuah senyuman yang indah—senyuman yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari detak normal.

_Haa~_

Sepertinya ia kini akan menetapkan helaan nafas sebagai kata-kata _favorit_-nya daripada merepotkan. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya lalu memejamkan mata. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ia takut kehilangan putri Suna itu? Lalu kenapa ia sangat menyukai senyum putri Suna itu? Dan kenapa sekarang ini ia sangat menginginkan suara menyebalkan putri Suna itu? Juga kenapa ia selalu tak bisa mengabulkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan putri Suna itu? Apa ini yang disebut... cinta?

_Doeng..._

Wajah pemuda itu tampak frustasi. Ia menatap sekali lagi wajah pucat sang putri lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Tak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada putri itu. Putri cerewet, menyebalkan, kasar, angkuh, hobi teriak dan pingsan. Ini sungguh hal yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat merepotkan.

_Haa~_

Daripada direpotkan oleh pemikiran gila itu, sebaiknya ia mencari cara untuk menghangatkan tubuh putri Temari. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menggeram di antara semak-semak di hadapannya. Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Dengan sigap ia menghunus _katana_-nya lalu menerjang ke tempat asal suara.

_Jleb!_

Katana itu menancap tepat di perut seekor harimau. Geraman kelaparannya berganti menjadi geraman kesakitan yang kian lama kian melemah. Malang, harimau itu salah menargetkan mangsa. Shikamaru menguap lebar, dan dengan _katana_-nya ia menguliti harimau itu dengan cepat.

Bagian luar kulit harimau itu langsung di lilitkannya pada tubuh sang putri, layaknya seorang bayi yang dibedong. Dan sekali lagi ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu ditempelkannya pada pipi sang putri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara kicau burung terdengar merdu, mengusik sepasang anak Adam-Hawa yang tengah tertidur tenang dalam satu selimut—kulit harimau—itu. Shikamaru yang masih malas untuk bangun, segera merapat dan memeluk putri Temari erat yang dikiranya guling. Sang putri yang merasa terganggu langsung membuka mata, dan betapa terbelalaknya ia ketika mendapati posisi dirinya dan Shikamaru.

Wajah putihnya kontan memerah, jantungnya terpacu cepat. Dengan sekali dorong, tubuh Shikamaru menjauh dan sukses membuat pemuda itu terbangun dengan kaget.

"Ck, merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru malas sambil berdiri dan menguap. "Syukurlah kau sudah pulih—bahkan tenagamu pun sudah kembali," ujarnya malas.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya putri Temari heran.

"Hujan," sahut Shikamaru malas.

Dahi mulus itu berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin kau pingsan gara-gara kehujanan. Jadi semalam kau kudinginkan dengan kulit harimau, dan syukurlah pagi ini kau sudah pulih. _Hoam..._," jelas Shikamaru dengan malas dan sangat malas.

Mendengar kulit harimau, putri Temari memandang _horror_ pada Shikamaru yang menguap lebar.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya kulitnya. Lagipula kau harusnya berterimakasih pada harimau itu karena telah berbaik hati meminjamkan kulitnya padamu," ujar Shikamaru santai sambil kembali menguap lebar, dan putri Temari hanya mampu menghela nafas—bosan dengan semua tingkah Shikamaru yang seakan tahu isi kepalanya.

"Ayo bangun. Kita harus secepatnya pergi," perintah Shikamaru datar sambil berjalan duluan, sang putri pun mengikuti dengan langkah gontai sembari menyeret kulit harimaunya (?).

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri sungai. Siang pun datang, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil menikmati ikan bakar. Ketika Shikamaru tengah tertidur, putri Temari sibuk mencuci kulit harimaunya yang masih berbau amis darah. Selesai mencuci, ia menjemur kulit harimau itu di semak-semak. Karena merasa gerah, ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi—sekedar membasuh tangan, kaki, leher, wajah dan rambut _blonde_ panjangnya.

Ketika sang putri sibuk membersihkan diri, mata terpejam Shikamaru terbuka. Iris grey-nya memperhatikan tingkah putri Suna itu dengan intens. Kulit putihnya sedikit kecokelatan akibat sengatan matahari. Rambut _blonde_-nya terlihat kusut dan tak terawat. Tapi meski begitu, putri itu tetap saja cantik dan menawan. Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang tak membuat bosan matanya, apalagi membuatnya mengantuk.

"Seandainya ia bersedia menjadi istriku," gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis, dan...

_Ctar!_

Telinganya seakan disumbat oleh suara petir yang menggelegar. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dengan mudah terlontar dari bibirnya—hatinya. Dengan wajah yang memerah, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berdehem dengan keras, membuat sang putri pun menoleh dengan kaget.

"Aku akan mencari kayu sebentar," ujar Shikamaru malas, dan tanpa mendengarkan pengiyaan dari sang putri, pemuda itu langsung berkelebat pergi.

_Haaa~_

"Selalu begitu," keluh putri Temari sambil menatap kepergian Shikamaru.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Shikamaru kembali dengan beberapa batang bambu. Dengan cekatan tangan pemuda itu memotong dan merakit sesuatu. Putri Temari yang sama sekali tak tahu menahu dengan benda yang akan dibuat oleh pemuda itu, hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sekitar lima jam lamanya, benda yang dirakit oleh Shikamaru selesai.

"Ternyata yang kau buat rakit," komentar putri Temari antusias. "Jadi kita akan pulang menggunakan rakit ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih antusias dan terdengar berharap.

"Hn," sahut Shikamaru malas. Ia menyeret rakit itu ke sungai, dan rakit itu mengapung. Lalu ia menyuruh sang putri untuk naik ke rakit, dan rakit itu masih mengapung. Terakhir, ia mencoba naik juga, dan syukurlah ternyata rakit itu mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya dan putri Temari. Tanpa menunda lagi, Shikamaru segera mendayung rakit buatannya dengan sebuah bambu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku naik rakit, rasanya sangat menyenangkan," ujar putri Temari yang duduk di belakang sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya berkomentar 'merepotkan'.

Pelayaran berjalan tenang, tapi lama-kelamaan arus sungai semakin deras. Shikamaru curiga, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari tepi terdekat, tapi sama sekali tak ada.

"Ada apa?"

Shikamaru diam, ia melepas _haori_-nya lalu berjalan mendekati sang putri yang mengrenyit heran.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya putri Temari kaget ketika tanpa persetujuannya Shikamaru mengikat pinggangnya dan pinggang Shikamaru.

"Di depan ada air terjun, kita harus berpegangan kuat agar tidak terpisah."

Putri Temari diam. Ia balas memeluk erat pinggang Shikamaru, pipinya menempel tepat di dada _six pack_ pria itu, wajahnya memerah seketika. Sementara Shikamaru, bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang memerah, tapi jantungnya ikut berpacu dengan cepat, ia yakin telinga sang putri pasti mendengar jelas degupan jantungnya.

Arus sungai kian menderas, menarik rakit keduanya.

"Apa kita nanti akan selamat?" tanya lirih putri Temari.

"Semoga saja," balas Shikamaru pelan.

Rakit itu pun melaju kencang dan melayang, lalu turun dengan cepat, tertarik gravitasi bumi. Putri Temari memejamkan matanya, memeluk erat Shikamaru, dan ia pun juga merasakan pelukan pria itu mengencang di pinggangnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_Byuuuuuuuuur!_

**##**

Pelan tapi pasti, iris jade green itu terbuka, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Shikamaru yang bergoyang karena pengaruh api unggun. Pria itu sedang tertidur pulas, ia menoleh ke sekitar, ternyata sudah malam. Ia bangkit, membuka selimut kulit harimaunya lalu berjalan perlahan menuju Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku," bisiknya sambil menyelimutkan kulit harimau itu pada Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ini," langkah sang putri terhenti, ia berbalik dan mendapati kalau Shikamaru kini menatapnya dengan malas.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Ambil ini," ujar Shikamaru datar sambil meletakkan sang selimut di hadapan putri Temari.

Putri Temari berdecak kesal. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita bersama saja menggunakannya," ujarnya sambil membentangkan kulit harimau itu. "Selamat tidur."

Shikamaru hanya mampu terdiam memandang punggung putri Temari yang ada di sebelahnya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu memutar posisinya menjadi membelakangi punggung putri Temari. Sekilas wajahnya memerah.

Sementara sang putri, ketika mendengar suara berbaring dari Shikamaru, ia tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hal pertama yang di dengar oleh telinganya ketika ia membuka mata adalah suara dengkuran halus Shikamaru. Ia terdiam ketika menyadari Shikamaru tidak tidur di sebelahnya, melainkan tidur dalam posisi duduk dan menyandar di pohon, dengan _katana_-nya yang berada di genggamannya.

Ketika ia berniat menyelimuti Shikamaru, ia melihat noda darah di _katana_ pria itu. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?" gumamnya pelan sambil melihat ke sekitar, tak ada apa-apa.

Ia berdiri dan menuju sungai, berniat membersihkan diri. Tapi matanya malah tersita pada sebuah pohon apel liar yang berada agak kejauhan di semak-semak, ia memutar arah dan berjalan menuju semak-semak tersebut.

**##**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Shikamaru tersentak, ia langsung mencari sosok putri Temari. Ia memandang heran pada kulit harimau yang kini sedang menyelimuti tubuhnya lalu berdecak kesal.

"Temari!" teriaknya. Ia mencari ke sungai, tapi nihil.

"TEMARI!" teriaknya lebih kencang. Ia berlari sambil menebas semak-semak dengan membabi buta.

"Sial, dimana wanita itu sih?" gerutunya kesal, dan setetes cairan bening meluncur ke pipinya. "Sial, mataku kelilipan."

Ia terus menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, lalu ia melihat sebuah pohon apel liar, dengan segera ia berlari menuju pohon itu, ia yakin Temari ada disana. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia terkejut ketika ada seekor ular _cobra_ berada tepat di sebelah kaki kanannya, bersiap mematuknya.

_Crashhhh!_

_Cobra_ malang itu jatuh bersimbah darah dengan kepala terpenggal. "TEMARI!" teriaknya putus asa ketika melihat wanita itu sudah terkapar di rumput dengan pergelangan kakinya yang membiru.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung menghisap racun _cobra_ itu. Putri Temari hanya memandangi tingkahnya dengan sayu, pandangannya mengabur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 3 udah publish, gomen lelet banget.<br>Dan gomen bila jelek banget.  
>Lene enggak bisa curcol banyak nih.<br>Makasih atas RnR kalian semua. :-D  
>RnR lagi please.<br>Oh iya, yang My Girl is a Gangster juga udah apdet. : )  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
><strong>

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

****Dont Like Dont Read.****

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>...<strong>**Jungle Love****...** ⌒ ｡•

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah merasa racun _cobra_ yang ada di pergelangan kaki putri Temari terhisap habis, Shikamaru langsung berlari sambil menggendong sang putri menuju sungai. Ia berkumur-kumur setelah membaringkan tubuh putri Temari di tanah dan membasuh luka gigitan sang ular di kaki sang putri.

Ia menggulung celana sebelah kirinya sampai sebatas betis, memperlihatkan kantung hitam tipis yang terikat di pergelangan kakinya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, ia melepaskan kantung itu dari kakinya lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Ternyata sebuah akar yang telah dikeringkan. Setelah mengikat kembali kantung itu di kaki kirinya, Shikamaru langsung membuat mangkuk dari telapak tangan kanannya lalu dimasukkannya potongan akar kering itu setelah terisi dengan air. Ia menunggu selama semenit sampai warna air di telapak tangannya berubah menjadi kecoklatan, lalu segera diminumkannya pada sang putri.

Setelah ramuan itu terminum habis, ia menyeka beberapa tetes air yang mengalir ke dagu putri Temari dengan ibu jarinya. Ia berdiri dan menuju sebuah pohon, bersandar disana sambil merangkul putri Temari, menjaganya dalam dekapannya. Ia benamkan wajah lemah itu di lekukan lehernya. Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh pelan ke pipinya, membuatnya mendecih pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia merasa tubuhnya terkunci oleh sesuatu saat matanya berusaha beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitarnya, dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati beberapa helai benang berwarna hitam berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Lalu ia tersadar bahwa itu bukan benang, melainkan rambut, tak sengaja bibirnya menyentuh tempat wajahnya bersandar. Dan ia menjadi sangat _shock_ ketika sadar ia berada di atas Shikamaru, duduk dipaha pria itu dalam dekapannya yang erat.

Saat ia ingin memukul pria itu, ia melihat jejak air mata yang mengering di sudut matanya ketika rambut pria itu sedikit melayang tertiup angin, cukup memberi celah bagi sang putri untuk melihat kedua kelopak mata Shikamaru yang terpejam. Ia jadi terdiam, dipandangnya dalam wajah Shikamaru.

"Dia tak mungkin menangis? Kalaupun iya, karena apa?" monolognya dengan raut heran yang kentara.

Shikamaru menggeliat pelan, dan tubuh pria itu oleng ke kanan—

_Bruk..._

—keduanya jatuh dan terbaring dengan posisi Shikamaru memeluk putri Temari. Kontan wajah sang putri yang sudah memerah menjadi semakin merah ketika mendapati jarak wajahnya dan Shikamaru yang tinggal beberapa inchi lagi. Shikamaru terlihat tenang, tampak tak terganggu tidurnya, sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan.

Entah dorongan darimana ketika dengan perlahan ia memajukan kepalanya, mendekat ke wajah tertidur Shikamaru—

_Cup..._

—bibirnya menyentuh pipi pria itu sekilas. Saat ia menarik wajahnya, rona merah sudah menguasai semua lahan di wajahnya yang kecoklatan. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali membenamkan wajahnya yang malu ke lekukan leher Shikamaru. Meski masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang bergejolak di hatinya, putri Suna itu hanya meyakini satu hal. Ya, hanya satu hal. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di samping Shikamaru, sangat nyaman.

**##**

"Hoam!"

Sebuah kuapan keluar dari mulut Shikamaru saat telinganya mendengar suara kicauan burung. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, bangkit dan menatap putri Temari yang masih terpejam dengan sorot putus asa. Ia menyentuh pipi gadis berambut pirang itu lembut.

"Ini sudah hari ketiga. Kenapa kau masih saja betah dengan posisi seperti ini?" ujarnya lirih. Ia berlutut di sebelah tubuh putri Temari dengan kepala tertunduk. "_Kami_..., aku mencintainya...," lanjutnya pelan sambil kembali menatap dalam sang putri.

Ia menyibak beberapa helai rambut pirangnya yang terjatuh di dahi dan pipinya, dan menjadi sangat terkejut ketika putri Temari menggeliat pelan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik pundaknya dan mendekapnya erat, membuat sang pemilik iris zamrud itu terbangun dengan kaget.

"Shi-Shikamaru."

Ia membatu ketika menyadari tindakannya. Saat ini ia sangat ingin membenamkan wajahnya ke tanah agar tak melihat wajah putri Temari. Ia malu, sangat ma—

_Kriuuk~_

—keduanya jadi terdiam. Dengan canggung Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan mencari makanan," ujarnya datar sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sang putri hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa berani menatap Shikamaru. Ia menatap punggung pria itu dengan perasaan mendamba, ia hanya ingin pria itu bersikap lembut padanya. Ia berdiri, dan merasakan nyeri di pergelangan kaki kanannya, dan tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya pelan pada Shikamaru setelah pria itu kembali dengan membawa beberapa butir apel.

Shikamaru menatapnya malas sambil menaruh apel-apel segar itu di hadapan putri Temari. "Ini yang kau inginkan," ujarnya datar, lalu beranjak menuju sungai.

Putri Suna itu terdiam menatap para apel merah itu. Para apel yang hampir membuatnya mati terbunuh. Kalau saja—

Ia menoleh pada punggung Shikamaru. Pria itu sedang berkutat di sungai bersama pedangnya.

—tak ada Shikamaru. Mungkin ia kini—

Dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih ia menuju sungai.

—tidak akan bisa menikmati pagi cerah ini. Ia pasti sudah mati. Selamanya me—

_Greb..._

—nutup mata.

Kali ini ia memang menutup matanya, tapi bukan untuk selamanya. Kali ini ia menutup matanya demi menikmati hangatnya punggung kokoh Shikamaru, punggung kokoh dari pria yang membuatnya nyaman dan selalu berdebar. Malaikat penyelamatnya, dan mungkin adalah belahan jiwanya.

"Jalan hidupku sudah diatur oleh ayahku. Meski aku adalah anak sulung, aku tetaplah seorang wanita, yang tak mungkin bisa menjadi pemimpin Suna. Sebagai seorang putri, aku harus menikah dengan seorang pangeran, atau setidaknya seorang bangsawan. Tapi, untuk kali ini, aku ingin mengatur hidupku. Aku ingin bersa—"

Perkataan putri Temari dengan sangat terpaksa harus tergantung di udara, terbang bersama dinginnya angin, sedingin perlakuan Shikamaru yang melepaskan pelukannya tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Pria itu berbalik dan menatap dalam iris putri Temari yang tampak berkaca-kaca di wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ayo kita makan," ujarnya malas sambil menunjukkan tiga ekor ikan di ujung mata pedangnya. Ia berkata seolah tak pernah mendengar pernyataan sang putri, ia berkata seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Putri Temari menunduk sedih saat Shikamaru melewati dirinya. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di air, begitu menyedihkan. Ia seorang putri, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang pria hutan yang sama sekali tak sederajat dengan dirinya. Benar-benar memalukan.

Ia naik ke tepi sungai, memandang sosok Shikamaru yang sibuk memanggang ikan. "Shikamaru," panggilnya pelan tanpa melihat pada Shikamaru yang langsung menoleh padanya. "Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Shikamaru diam, tampak tak tertarik dengan pertanyaan putri Temari, ia malah sibuk menunggui panggangan ikannya. Runtuh sudah pertahanan diri putri Suna itu, sifat acuh pria itu menghancurkan hatinya. Dengan bahu yang bergetar, kepala tertunduk dalam, kedua tangan yang mengepal, ia berdiri.

"Kau begitu baik padaku, kupikir kau menyukaiku, tapi—"

"Aku tidak suka gadis berisik, hobi pingsan, selalu merepotkanku, aku tidak butuh gadis seperti itu," rasanya seperti dihujani oleh seribu jarum beracun. Nada datar dari Shikamaru ketika mengucapkan semua yang dibencinya dalam dirinya, membuat tangisnya perlahan meleleh, tapi mati-matiannya ditahannya.

"Aku pikir bisa membalas budimu dengan menjadi istrimu, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa ya," ujarnya kemudian sambil tertawa kecil, padahal yang sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menangis meraung-raung sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon.

"Sudah kuduga," bisiknya pelan, sangat pelan. Dari awal ketika putri Suna itu menyatakan perasaannya, ia sudah tahu apa yang melatar belakanginya untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin membalas budi padanya, mungkin karena ia merasa sudah tidak akan bisa lagi keluar dari hutan ini. Ya, hanya untuk membalas budi. Tidak mungkin putri itu akan memberikan cinta tulusnya pada pria sepertinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru terbangun sambil meraba-raba pedangnya yang ada di pelukannya, ia jadi terkejut ketika benda tajam itu hilang, dan menjadi semakin terkejut ketika melihat putri Temari pun tidak ada. Ia mendecih sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berniat mencarinya ketika ia mendengar suara tanah yang digali di balik pohon besar di hadapannya.

Ia berjalan dengan waspada ke balik pohon, dan mendapati sosok putri Temari tengah menggali tanah dengan menggunakan pedangnya. Di sampingnya tergeletak potongan rambut pirang panjangnya dan potongan kimono ungunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dengan sedikit terlonjak putri Suna itu menoleh cepat ke arah Shikamaru yang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Shikamaru berjongkok. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ulangnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Apa urusanmu!" sahut putri Temari ketus sambil kembali meneruskan penggaliannya.

"Aku yang memberimu makan, jadi kau adalah tanggung jawabku," geram Shikamaru. Entah kenapa ia jadi kesal. Ini sama sekali bukan dirinya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku pasti membayarmu dengan emas yang banyak bila kau berhasil membawaku keluar dari hutan ini," seru putri Temari sambil menatap tajam iris _grey_ Shikamaru. Ia sudah terlalu sakit hati dengan pria itu.

"Kau sama sekali tak mengerti ya," gumam Shikamaru datar sambil menarik pedangnya dari tangan putri Temari, menarik benda tajam itu keras sampai putri Temari pun ikut tertarik dan jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Shikamaru terkejut, tak menyangka perbuatannya akan berakhir seperti itu, saat ia ingin membantu putri Temari untuk berdiri, tangannya di tepis dengan kasar, disusul dengan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kirinya.

"Kau yang sama sekali tak mengerti! Kau yang sama sekali tak mengerti! Kau...," teriakannya terputus ketika air matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi ia bendung, ia sudah berusaha bersabar dengan semua sifat cuek Shikamaru, tapi kali ini, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi, sungguh tak sanggup.

Shikamaru terdiam dengan menahan sesak di dadanya, sungguh ia sama sekali tak berniat membuat air mata itu jatuh di iris _zamrud_ tersebut, ia hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia terlalu bodoh bila sudah bersangkutan dengan yang namanya wanita. Ia hanya belum bisa menerima kalau sebenarnya ia memang merasakan perasaan yang aneh selama bersama putri Temari, dan ia takut mengakuinya, ia takut cintanya hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan pengakuan sang putri dua hari yang lalu membuat ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Ia kesal dan sakit hati.

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti darimu," ujarnya akhirnya dengan nada yang tersiksa.

"Kau bodoh!" teriak sang putri di sela-sela tangisannya.

_Plak!_

Tamparan kedua kembali mendarat di pipi kiri Shikamaru, dan ia hanya diam, hanya terdiam mematung. Perih dari tamparan putri Temari sama sekali tak sebanding dengan perih di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja!" teriakan putri Temari semakin mengencang. Ia memukul-mukul dada Shikamaru sekuat tenaga, dan pria itu hanya diam menerima perlakuan kasarnya.

Akhirnya karena lelah, ia pun terjatuh di dada Shikamaru, dengan tangisannya yang berubah menjadi isakan. "Kenapa kau sama sekali tak mengerti?" lirihnya. "Biarkan, biarkan aku tertidur sejenak di sini, aku lelah," lanjutnya sambil memejamkan matanya, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Shikamaru, menikmati aroma _maskulin_ pria tersebut.

Shikamaru masih tetap dalam kebisuannya, meski jantungnya sudah berdetak berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari detak normal. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, dan ia sama sekali tak mengerti perasaan putri Temari, sama sekali. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya, menatap langit yang ditutupi oleh rimbunnya dedaunan dengan mata sayunya.

'_Kami, aku mencintainya,'_ batinnya sedih sebelum memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, ia sama sekali tak berhak memeluk sosok yang kini tertidur di dadanya, sama sekali tak berhak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>  
><strong>Putri Suna, Hello Kitty cute, Aozu Misora, MinCha-chan, Endah 'pinkupanpu, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, Nara Kazuki, sabaku chiko, yue-chan, Kagome Sabaku, Takana Nara, sena, Sabaku Yuri, Mahou Akai Ito<strong>

**Chap 4 udah publish, gomen kalau jelek, banyak salah, kurang memuaskan, semakin ngawur dan pendek.  
>Gomen, Lene bener2 enggak bisa curcol banyak nih.<br>Dan gomen enggak bisa bales reviewnya satu2...  
>Makasih atas RnR kalian semua ya. :-D<br>RnR lagi please.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>...Jungle Love...<strong> ⌒ ｡•

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru menebas semak-semak yang menghalangi jalan. Di belakangnya mengekor putri Temari, semenjak kejadian kemarin, keduanya hanya bisa saling diam. Perjalanan hening tanpa sepatah kata pun, hanya ditemani suara cicit burung, hewan-hewan hutan lainnya, dan suara tebasan dari _katana_ Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU AWAS!" pekik putri Temari ketika melihat ular yang menggulung di dahan tepat berada di atas kepala Shikamaru, ular besar dengan mulutnya yang terbuka—

_CRASH!_

—lebar, dan akhirnya menggelinding di tanah. Dengan malas Shikamaru menendang kepala ular itu, jauh masuk ke semak-semak.

Harusnya Shikamaru mengucapkan dua kata pada sang putri, tapi tampaknya ia terlalu malas melakukannya, ia malah memilih menguap lebar. Sementara sang putri, ia hanya tersenyum getir sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

Ketika matahari telah bersinar dengan teriknya, telinga keduanya mendengar gemericik air, rasa haus yang sedari tadi mendiami tenggorokan mereka pun terasa sirna, dengan sedikit berlari keduanya menuju tempat pemuas dahaga tersebut.

Dengan mata berbinar, putri Temari memandang takjub pada mata air yang baru saja mereka temukan. Airnya jernih dan bersih, sangat segar. Beberapa hewan tampak sedang menikmati kesegaran air itu, tapi karena melihat kedatangan putri Temari dan Shikamaru, mereka pun lari menjauh.

Saat putri Temari mengisi tenggorokannya yang kering, ia tak sadar kalau Shikamaru malah mengejar seekor rusa yang tadi ikut menikmati mata air itu. Pria itu menghunus _katana_-nya sambil berlari cepat, dan dengan sekali gerakan gesit, ia ayunkan pedangnya pada keempat kaki rusa itu.

_Crash!_

Rusa itu jatuh tersungkur dengan keempat kakinya yang terpenggal, hewan itu menggelepar di tanah yang di penuhi oleh darahnya.

"Maaf, putri itu harus makan daging agar tubuhnya selalu sehat," gumamnya sedih. Baru kali ini membunuh hewan yang bukan pemangsa. Selama ia tinggal di hutan, ia hanya makan buah dan ikan. "Maaf," gumamnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada menyesal.

Dengan segera ia membopong rusa itu di bahu kirinya, menemui sang putri yang kini tengah menunggunya.

_Bruk..._

Shikamaru menjatuhkan buruannya di tanah, sang putri menoleh dan menjadi terkejut melihat rusa malang itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya panik sambil merobek _kimono_-nya—yang kini sudah ia bikin pendek sebatas betisnya, dan tangannya yang lebar sudah ia potong sampai sikunya—lalu berlari, hendak menutup luka rusa tersebut. "Tega-teganya kau!" pekiknya panik saat melihat nafas rusa itu melemah, dan lama-kelamaan matanya terpejam.

Shikamaru jadi kesal, apa maksud putri Suna itu memarahinya. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan, ia jadi terdiam ketika putri itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk tubuh rusa itu erat. Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Apa dia memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan dengan rusa itu? Astaga, pikiran konyol apa itu Shikamaru?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan menangis seperti itu, suaramu bisa mengundang harimau," ujar Shikamaru malas, sama sekali tak berniat untuk mendiamkan putri Temari, dan balasan yang di dapat oleh pria itu adalah tangisan sang putri yang kian mengencang.

"Biar saja aku dimakan harimau!" balasnya kemudian dengan nada sengit di sela-sela tangisannya,

Shikamaru mendecih kesal. "Jangan berbicara sembarangan," geramnya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke atasnya dengan cepat, saat ia menurunkan pedangnya—

_Bruk-bruk-bruk..._

—seekor ular besar jatuh ke tanah dengan tubuh tercincang. "Merepotkan," gerutunya pelan sambil berbalik menuju mata air. Tapi gerakannya tertahan ketika lengannya tertarik kuat, dan menyusul sebuah pukulan di perutnya, meski sama sekali tak terasa sakit, tapi tetap saja ia kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari sang putri.

"Lihat, aku sudah memukulmu! Sekarang bunuh aku!"

Wajah Shikamaru berubah jadi pias mendengar tantangan putri Temari, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, ia berusaha menahan gejolak emosi dalam dirinya. Sampai sebuah pukulan hendak kembali di lancarkan oleh putri Temari, tapi kali ini ia tidak tinggal diam, ia menangkap tangan sang putri, lalu memutar tubuh putri Temari sampai punggung gadis itu menempel di dadanya.

Putri Temari terdiam, merasa kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Shikamaru. Tangan kanan pria itu kini menempel pada pinggangnya, sementara tangan yang lainnya menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku?"

Jantung putri Temari seperti mau meloncat ketika nafas hangat Shikamaru dari pertanyaan lirihnya menyapu tengkuknya.

"Sebenarnya aku atau kau yang tidak mengerti sama sekali?" lanjut Shikamaru dengan nada—yang terdengar sangat—terluka. "Aku membunuh rusa itu bukan tanpa alasan. Tubuhmu kurus dan pucat, aku—"

Pengakuan Shikamaru tergantung ketika putri Temari berontak dari pelukannya. Dengan sedih ia melepaskan pelukannya. _'Aku khawatir denganmu, sangat khawatir, karena aku mencintaimu,'_ ia hanya bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tergantung dalam hatinya sambil memandangi punggung kecil putri Temari.

'_Kau selalu membuatku terluka. Kebaikanmu yang berlebihan itu membuatku terluka semakin dalam,'_ batin putri Temari sedih.

Shikamaru berjalan melewati putri Temari, menghampiri mayat rusa tanpa kaki itu. Dengan pedangnya ia menggali tanah, lalu menguburkan rusa tersebut. _'Maaf membuatmu mati sia-sia,'_ batinnya kemudian.

"Aku minta maaf. Apa sekarang kau bisa berhenti menangis?" ujarnya getir dan tertangkap nada menyesal di setiap suku katanya. _'Dan memberikan aku senyuman manismu—lagi?'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang putri, ia diam dalam isakannya. Shikamaru menuju mata air, mencuci kedua tangannya, meminum air tersebut sebelum mengisi botol bambu yang tersampir di pinggang kirinya.

"Aku memang bukan pria baik-baik. Saat usiaku 10 tahun, aku pernah berkelahi sampai lawanku meninggal. Kedua orang tuaku marah besar. Mereka mengirimkanku ke kuil untuk di didik, tapi aku malah kabur. Lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang mantan samurai kerajaan Konoha, aku tinggal bersamanya di hutan ini sampai akhirnya dia meninggal...," Shikamaru memberi jeda, ia menatap lurus pada _jade green_ putri Temari, terpancar kelembutan di iris _grey_-nya. "...tapi percayalah, aku memang bersungguh-sungguh akan membawamu keluar dari sini," lanjutnya pelan sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

Putri Temari tertegun mendengar ketulusan Shikamaru. "Rusa itu, dulu aku pernah punya seekor, pemberian dari seorang teman ayahku. Aku sangat sayang padanya, tapi belum sampai dua bulan, ia sudah meninggal, iklim Suna sangat tidak cocok dengannya, padahal taman istana lumayan asri. Tapi ternyata, rusa betina yang ada padaku itu menyusul pasangannya yang sebulan lalu meninggal. Aku sangat sedih," ujarnya dengan terisak sambil menghapus air matanya.

Shikamaru diam, entah kenapa ia merasa cerita putri Temari memiliki kaitan dengan dirinya. Dulu, saat ia berusia 7 tahun, ia pernah punya sepasang anak rusa, tapi setelah 3 tahun, rusa jantannya meninggal. Ia menguburkan rusa kesayangannya itu di halaman depan rumahnya, lalu beberapa temannya lewat dan mengejeknya sebagai anak cengeng. Ia kesal dan memukul mereka, mereka semua lari, tapi salah seorang dari mereka tiba-tiba tersandung batu lalu jatuh menabrak pohon, dengan kepalanya yang pertama kali mendarat, alhasil temannya itu tewas seketika dengan kepala bocor. Dengan ketakutan, ia berlari menjauhi mayat temannya itu, pulang ke rumah dan langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Menjelang malam, pintu kamarnya di dobrak oleh ayahnya. Ibunya menangis sesegukan, sementara ayahnya langsung memukulinya. Ia meminta ampun dalam tangisannya, tapi ayahnya sama sekali tak berhenti memukulinya.

"Anak kurang ajar! Ayah tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi pembunuh! Kau benar-benar membuat malu, nama baik kebangsawanan kita hancur karena ulahmu—"

Saat itu ia tak sempat lagi mendengar semua teriakan amarah ayahnya, ia sudah pingsan karena babak belur. Dan saat ia terbangun, ia sudah berada di kuil, mengenakan pakaian biksu, dengan kepalanya yang plontos. Di kuil ia diajarkan tentang agama, diberi nasehat-nasehat dan pembelajaran meramu obat-obatan. Bosan dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan, ia melarikan diri setelah 7 bulan menetap di kuil tersebut, dan bertemu dengan Asuma Sarutobi, seorang mantan samurai kerajaan Konoha yang memilih untuk hidup berbaur dengan alam setelah istrinya meninggal karena sakit, Kurinei Sarutobi.

"Aku tak menyangka masa kecilmu sungguh kelam. Apa kau merindukan keluargamu?" lamunan Shikamaru buyar ketika mendengar pertanyaan putri Temari.

"Aku hanya punya seorang ayah, ibu, dan Asuma. Kalau kau tanya aku merindukan mereka, itu sudah pasti...," Shikamaru diam sesaat, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke langit. "...ayo, kita harus lanjut lagi," ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Untuk sesaat putri Temari terdiam, ia memandangi telapak tangan Shikamaru yang terulur di depannya, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis sampai Shikamaru tidak menyadarinya—dan menyambut hangatnya kulit pria itu.

**##**

Saat putri Temari sedang bergelung dalam selimut dan percikan kecil merah menyala dari api unggun yang membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya, Shikamaru kembali ke dalam gua dari kegelapan hutan sambil menenteng beberapa kayu dan beberapa buah liar yang berwarna hijau kemerah-merahan dengan bentuk yang sedikit lonjong. Setelah meletakkan kayu yang dibawanya ke api unggun, ia mengambil tempat di hadapan putri Temari lalu menyerahkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya.

Dengan antusias putri Temari menerima buah-buahan yang kelihatannya lezat itu. "Uwah! Manis sekali. Apa nama buah ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, itu buah liar," sahut Shikamaru pelan.

"Kau tidak mau? Ini enak loh," tawar putri Temari sambil menyerahkan dua buah itu. Shikamaru meraih satu, lalu memakannya. "Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

"Hn," sahut Shikamaru sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia lega karena putri Temari tampak bahagia. Sepasang iris-nya memperhatikan gerakan pelan mengunyah sang putri. "Apa kau tahu siapa teman ayahmu yang memberikan rusa itu?"

Putri Temari spontan berhenti dari aktivitas mengunyahnya, menyisakan setitik noda buah di pipi kirinya. "Dia perdana menteri di Suna, namanya Ebizou. Dia juga adalah sahabat terbaik ayahku."

Shikamaru diam. Ternyata putri Temari sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Dia bukan gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya dulu.

"Tapi paman Ebizou hanya memberikan rusa itu, bukan dia yang memilikinya. Bisa dibilang paman Ebizou hanyalah perantara dari orang yang sebenarnya ingin memberikan rusa itu padaku," Shikamaru sedikit terperanjat mendengar kelanjutan putri Temari. "Orang itu bangsawan di Konoha, namanya Nara Shikaku—"

Entah apa yang harus diucapkan oleh Shikamaru ketika mendengar fakta yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir ranum sang putri.

"—dia juga merupakan sahabat ayahku. Tapi entah karena apa, mereka saling memutuskan hubungan."

Shikamaru miris, dia tahu apa penyebab keretakan hubungan persahabatan ayahnya dan sang Kazekage. Sebenarnya saat ini ia sangat ingin tertawa, betapa benang merah sudah mengikatnya dan gadis yang dulu dijodohkan padanya, yang bahkan sama sekali tidak diketahuinya, latar belakang keluarga gadis itu pun dia tidak tahu. Dan kenyataannya, dia malah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang dulu sangat ingin dihindarinya. Lucu, tapi juga merepotkan.

"Apa kau percaya dengan benang merah?"

Putri Temari terdiam mendengar pertanyaan aneh Shikamaru. "Aku tidak percaya ternyata kau mempercayai hal konyol seperti itu," sahutnya kemudian sambil menampilkan raut keheranannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

Jodohku sudah diatur oleh ayahku, bukan oleh benang merah," sahut sang putri datar.

Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan pelan ke arah putri Temari yang menatapnya heran. Dan wajah putih yang sudah sedikit kecokelatan itu memerah ketika kedua tangan besar Shikamaru menempel pada sisi berlainan dinding gua, memerangkap tubuhnya dalam tatapan hangat pria itu.

Lidah putri Temari terasa kelu, ia hanya memejamkan matanya ketika wajah Shikamaru perlahan mendekati wajahnya. Jantungnya seolah akan melompat dari tubuhnya ketika dirasakannya belaian lembut di pipi kirinya, belaian lembut yang hanya sekilas, menyisakan hembusan nafas hangat Shikamaru yang tertiup oleh angin.

Ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, balas menatap wajah Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah membaringkan diri di tempatnya tadi, pemuda itu tertidur dalam posisi membelakanginya. Untuk sesaat putri Temari merasa malu dan bodoh, dia sudah berpikiran kalalu Shikamaru tadi akan menciumnya, benar-benar memalukan.

Dipandanginya punggung Shikamaru sampai dengkuran halus pria itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya, menyelimuti Shikamaru, lalu berjalan ke luar gua, tapi niat itu tertahan ketika Shikamaru menegurnya. "Mau kemana?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

Shikamaru bangkit lalu menguap. "Merepotkan. Jangan keluar seenaknya, terus aku tidak butuh benda ini," ujarnya sambil melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang," sahut putri Temari pelan. "Kau ini, apa kau terlihat lemah karena menggunakan selimut? Tidak kan?" lanjutnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, besok kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan," sahut Shikamaru malas lalu menguap lebar.

Putri Temari pun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Shikamaru, mengambil selimutnya lalu membentangkannya untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Shikamaru, lalu memutar posisinya menjadi membelakangi Shikamaru. "Selamat tidur," ujarnya pelan.

"Hm."

**##**

Shikamaru memutar posisinya, meraih pelan bahu putri Temari lalu menggeser posisinya sampai berhadapan dengannya. Dahinya, alisnya, kelopak matanya, hidung mancungnya, pipi mulusnya, dagunya, dan bibir ranumnya sudah tercetak jelas di kedua bola matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau dara cantik yang kini tertidur tenang di hadapannya ini adalah gadis benang merahnya.

"Meski dulu kita tak saling mengenal satu sama lain dan sama sekali tak sempat bertemu, ternyata _Kami-sama_ punya rencana lain untuk mempertemukan kita. Kalau sudah terikat oleh benang merah, meski berada di manapun, kita berdua masih tetap akan bertemu. Hutan ini merupakan saksi pertemuan dua hati yang terikat oleh benang merah," ujarnya pelan sambil matanya terus mengawasi wajah tenang putri Temari, sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup pelan bibir putri Temari dan beralih ke dahinya.

"Maaf lancang," bisiknya pelan sambil merubah posisinya ke semula. "Kalau kita sudah keluar dari sini, aku janji akan melamarmu, dan keputusannya terserah padamu, aku tidak akan sakit hati kalau kau menolakku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Shikamaru terbangun dengan tersentak ketika teriakan familiar itu mengganggu tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya, ternyata putri Suna itu sudah tidak ada, juga _katana_-nya. Dengan panik ia berlari keluar gua, menemukan semak-semak yang sudah terbuka oleh tebasan pedangnya semalam, tapi pagi ini semak-semak itu semakin terbuka lebar, ia melewati jalur itu, jalur yang diyakininya baru saja dilalui oleh putri Temari sambil berlari secepat mungkin, ia tak sempat megeluh kesakitan ketika telapak kaki kirinya tergores oleh semak berduri, ia terus fokus ke depan, fokus pada sosok putri Temari yang dalam bahaya, teriakan putri pembangkang itu selalu membuatnya _spot_ jantung karena takut dan kesal.

Ia berhenti ketika melihat sebuah pohon yang memiliki buah berwarna hijau kemerah-merahan dengan bentuk yang sedikit lonjong, pohon yang semalam ditemuinya, dan buah itu adalah buah yang semalam dibawanya untuk putri Temari. Nafasnya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak, ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya ketika melihat semak-semak tinggi di belakang pohon liar itu sudah terbuka lebar, sementara _katana_-nya tergeletak di rumput. Ia tahu apa yang ada di balik semak-semak itu, semalam ia sudah memeriksa tempat ini, dibalik pohon itu terdapat sebuah jurang yang mengarah ke sungai. Dengan setengah berlari ia menuju semak-semak itu, berlutut di ujung tebing itu seperti seseorang yang putus asa.

"Kau bodoh, kenapa bisa ada putri yang sebodoh kau? Sudah kubilang jangan pergi seenaknya, tapi kenapa masih kau lakukan," ujarnya pelan. "SIAL!" teriaknya dengan suara serak, ia menangis, ya, dia menangis.

Dengan gontai ia berdiri sambil menggenggam _katana_-nya. Dengan mata yang berair, ia memandang nanar ke sungai tenang yang sangat lebar di bawahnya. Pikirannya sudah gila, tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru menerjunkan dirinya.

Sepasang iris _jade green_ yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik semak-semak yang berada di kanan shikamaru langsung berteriak histeris. "SHIKAMARU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>  
><strong>Hiruma Enma 01, SoraYa UeHara, Raito kunazawa, <strong>sabaku chiko, <strong>Hello Kitty cute<strong>, **Sabaku Yuri**, KriwilKriwil, **Putri Suna, Takana Nara, MinCha-chan, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, **Endah 'pinkupanpu, amexki chan, **Nara Kazuki,** **Aozu Misora, **Kagome Sabaku,** rhykadeni, ayu dinarwati. **

**Chap 5 udah publish, gomen kalau jelek, banyak salah, kurang memuaskan, semakin ngawur dan pendek.****  
><strong>Gomen, Lene bener2 enggak bisa curcol banyak nih.<strong>  
><strong>Dan gomen enggak bisa bales reviewnya satu2...<strong>  
><strong>Makasih atas RnR kalian semua ya. :-D<strong>  
><strong>RnR lagi please, jangan lupa ya, biar Lene makin semangat update fic ini. #plak<br>****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>...Jungle Love...<strong> ⌒ ｡•

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SHIKAMARU!"

Suara itu. Shikamaru mengenalnya.

"SHIKAMARU! JAWAB AKU!"

Dengan sigap tangan kirinya menarik akar-akar pohon yang berada di dinding jurang, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menancapkan _katana_-nya disana.

"SHIKAMARU! MAAFKAN AKU! JAWAB AKU!"

Shikamaru mendengus. Ia mulai berusaha memanjat naik.

"SHIKAMARU! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TADI HANYA BERCANDA! HEI, JAWAB AKU! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA, KAN!"

Shikamaru mendecih. Bercanda, putri Suna itu bilang hanya bercanda. Ia mendengus, ia hampir saja bunuh diri untuk menebus kesalahannya. Sial, seharusnya ia tidak bertindak nekat. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, menaruh hati pada putri Suna itu ternyata mempercepat kematian.

"SHIKAMARU! KU MOHON JAWAB AKU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! JAWAB AKU! JAWAB AKU KALAU KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA! SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru tetap diam dan fokus memanjat. Ia terlalu kesal untuk bersuara, meskipun suara putri itu sudah mulai serak karena menangis. Ia tidak perduli, putri itu memang merepotkan, sangat merepotkan. Dia bukan hanya telah membuat hidupnya menjadi kerepotan, tapi juga telah membuat hatinya yang selalu tenang dan damai menjadi kerepotan tak menentu.

Shikamaru mendongak ke atas ketika menyadari suasana hening disana. Lalu sebuah teriakan panjang yang diketahuinya sebagai milik putri Temari, terdengar jelas oleh telinganya, disusul dengan sosok gadis itu yang melayang turun tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Sepasang _grey_ Shikamaru membulat tak percaya. Segera ia melepaskan diri untuk mengejar sosok sang putri yang sudah jatuh pingsan.

"TEMARI!"

Kedua tangannya terjulur untuk menggapai tubuh putri Temari, tapi gravitasi bumi dengan kuat menarik tubuh tak sadarkan putri Suna itu, memberikan jarak yang cukup jauh bagi Shikamaru, dan saat tangannya telah berhasil menggapai bahu sang putri—BYUUUR!

Keduanya ternyata telah mencapai akhir. Shikamaru kelabakan, dengan cepat ia berenang ke permukaan, dan saat tangannya berusaha mengangkat tangan sang putri, ternyata yang berada di dalam genggamannya hanyalah semu—ia hanya menggenggam air. Wajahnya mulai pucat, setelah menghirup udara secukupnya, ia kembali menyelam. Air sungai sangat gelap, _grey_-nya sulit untuk melihat, apalagi sepertinya sungai ini sangat dalam—ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahaya apa yang ada di dalam sana. Pasokan udaranya mulai menipis, ia kembali berenang ke permukaan.

"TEMARI! HEI, JAWAB AKU! TEMARI!"

Ia berenang, kesana-kemari, berputar, tak tentu arah. Suaranya hampir serak karena terus-terusan berteriak, dan tenaganya mulai habis. Ia mulai lelah, tubuhnya mulai kelelahan, dan hatinya jauh lebih lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Shikamaru terus berlari sampai sepasang kakinya membawanya ke sebuah padang rumput yang dipenuhi oleh bunga berwarna kuning. Angin kencang bertiup ke kanan, membuat tangkai-tangkai bunga yang menebarkan bau harum itu bergerak seirama dalam satu arah. Lalu ia terdiam ketika di tengah-tengah padang grey-nya menemukan sesosok gadis bermahkota blonde sedang berdiri membelakanginya._

"_Temari," gumamnya tak percaya. "Temari!" teriaknya sambil melangkah mendekat._

_Sosok itu menoleh, dan menatap Shikamaru dengan iris hijau teduhnya yang berkilat marah, membuat langkah Shikamaru menjadi tertahan. Bunga yang berada di genggamannya, ia lemparkan ke arah Shikamaru. _

"_Kau meninggalkanku, kau tidak menyelamatkanku. Aku benci kau, Shikamaru." _

_Dingin sekali nadanya, menusuk tajam tepat ke hati Shikamaru yang terpana. Lalu secara cepat tubuh putri Temari melebur layaknya serpihan debu, dan menghilang tertiup oleh angin._

"_TE—"_

"—MARI!"

Shikamaru terbangun dengan nafas memburu, lalu ia meringis kesakitan saat hendak menggerakkan lengan kirinya. Ia menoleh, dan menjadi sangat terkejut melihat lengannya yang ditaburi oleh cairan hijau yang telah mengering—semacam ramuan obat. _Apa yang terjadi?_

_Grey_-nya berputar ke sekitar, menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan beratap jerami yang berlantaikan tanah. Kini ia sedang terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur bambu yang beralaskan kulit domba. _Dimana ini?_

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Terdengar suara senja dari belakangnya.

Ia menoleh, menemukan seorang kakek-kakek berjenggot putih, yang panjangnya sampai lehernya. Wajah kakek itu sangat tenang, damai, dan menyejukkan. Ada aura yang sangat—sulit untuk dijelaskan. Jubah putihnya sangat bersih, dia terlihat seperti orang suci.

"Nama kakek adalah Yuura, sekarang kau berada di gubukku. Siapa namamu?"

"Saya Shikamaru. Terima kasih atas pertolongan kakek. Apakah kakek juga menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan _kimono_ ungu?"

"Ah, dia."

Seluruh tenaga Shikamaru seolah terisi dengan sempurna, ia bangkit dan kembali merasa nyeri pada lengannya. Ia kembali berbaring. "Iya, namanya Temari, dimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Wajah senja kakek itu berubah menjadi murung, membuat hati Shikamaru menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Kau sekarang berada di sebuah desa terpencil di Otogakure. Desa ini bernama Owasu, diambil dari nama ular raksasa penjaga sungai Owasu. Kakek adalah seorang pertapa, sekaligus cenayang yang menjaga ular Owasu agar tidak menyerang penduduk desa. Tapi kau telah mengganggu ketenangan ular Owasu, membuatnya mengamuk dan air sunga Owasu bergejolak hendak membanjiri desa. Sebelum kakek menyelamatkanmu dan menenangkan ular Owasu, kau sempat berkelahi dengan ular itu, tapi kau bukanlah lawannya. Ular Owasu membelit tubuhmu dan menggigit lenganmu, racunnya sangat berbahaya. Kau sekarat..."

Shikamaru terdiam, rasanya ia sama sekali tak memiliki ingatan berkelahi dengan seekor ular raksasa.

"...Sebelum kesadaranmu hilang, kau terus menggumamkan '_Temari_'. Lalu ular Owasu menjelma menjadi manusia sambil menggendong seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan _kimono_ ungu, gadis itu pingsan. Ular Owasu berkata dengan lantang bahwa dia menginginkan gadis itu, lalu setelah itu tubuhnya diselimuti oleh buih-buih dan menghilang..."

Shikamaru tercekat.

"...Kau baru sadarkan diri setelah tiga hari terbaring lemah disini."

"Apa? Tiga hari? Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Temari? Apa yang dilakukan ular jejadian itu padanya?" Shikamaru berusaha bangkit, tak dipedulikannya lagi kalau lengannya kembali mengeluarkan darah segar.

Yuura menahan pergerakan Shikamaru. "Tenanglah. Kau ataupun aku, tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Temari. Setiap manusia yang diambil oleh ular Owasu, mereka akan diberi ujian selama tiga hari. Di istananya, mereka akan dijamu dengan makanan, minuman dan pelayanan yang terbaik, yang sebenarnya adalah semu. Seandainya manusia itu tergoda, maka mereka akan menjadi mangsa ular Owasu, tapi seandainya mereka bisa menahan hasrat mereka, maka mereka akan kembali pulang dengan selamat." Yuura tersenyum tulus. "Ini sudah hari ketiga. Beberapa warga sudah kuperintahkan untuk berjaga di tepi sungai, menunggu kepulangan Temari. Semoga saja dia selamat, karena sampai saat ini, belum ada manusia yang bisa tahan dengan godaan ular Owasu."

Shikamaru tercekat, rasanya nafasnya seperti mau putus. "Tolong, bawa aku kesana, kek," lirihnya.

**##**

Temari terdiam sambil matanya menatap kosong pada sosok tampan yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Wajahnya putih bersih, mulus seperti porselen. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya indah, dengan sepasang mata kuning yang berkilau. Sempurna, tapi dia... bukan Shikamaru.

Orochimaru, pria itu, dia mengatakan menemukan dirinya berada di tepi sungai yang terletak tidak jauh dari istananya. Hanya sendiri, tanpa Shikamaru.

"Ini sudah hari ketiga, tapi kau sama sekali tidak makan dan minum. Lihatlah tubuhmu, kau sangat kurus dan pucat. Apa kau ingin bunuh diri?"

Temari mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata kuning Orochimaru yang indah, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan sosok pria itu. Pikirannya mulai menerawang, apakah Shikamaru sudah mati? Ataukah dia masih hidup? Lalu dimanakah dia? Apa dia tidak merindukan dirinya? Apa dia tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Apa dia—

Ia menangis, lalu saat menyadari kalau ia menangis di hadapan Ororchimaru, ia segera meminta maaf sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

Orochimaru menyeringai melihat punggung Temari yang lama-kelamaan menghilang di balik dinding. Ia berjalan pelan menyusul Temari, meninggalkan ruangan makan yang indah itu, yang secara seketika telah berubah menjadi aliran air yang kelam. Tidak ada lagi meja makan emas berkaki naga, tirai-tirai sutera menghilang, lilin-lilin sirna, lemari-lemari kaca berukiran emas yang berisi banyak ornamen-ornamen mewah pun lenyap, semuanya pudar menjadi air.

**##**

Temari duduk merenung di tempat tidur yang bertirai sutera putih dan manik-manik kristal. Ia berdiri, berjalan perlahan menuju jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan taman bunga sakura yang indah. Burung-burung dan kupu-kupu terlihat berlarian, tapi entah kenapa hatinya tetap merasa tidak tenang dan damai. Tempat indah ini bukanlah tempat seharusnya ia berada. Ia harus pergi untuk mencari Shikamaru.

Ia berbalik dan menjadi sangat terkejut saat mendapati sosok Orochimaru telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Sejak kau sadarkan diri, kau terus-terusan murung dan menolak semua kebaikanku. Apakah kau mau menceritakan sedikit keluh-kesahmu padaku?"

Temari terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh berlutut di hadapan bangsawan muda itu. "Maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak tahu caranya berterima kasih, tapi maaf aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku ingin mencari seseorang, aku harus menemukannya. Tolong izinkan aku pergi," mohonnya.

Orochimaru terdiam, sepasang mata kuningnya berkilat marah, tapi Temari tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari pria itu, dikarenakan ia sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

Orochimaru berlutut, ekspresinya sudah kembali hangat. "Aku mencintaimu, bukankah aku sudah melamarmu saat kau sadarkan diri. Aku benar-benar ingin menikahimu, jadi kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah aku tengah mengurung dirimu. Kau melukai perasaanku, Temari."

Temari jadi salah tingkah. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukai perasaan penolongnya. Tapi...

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku, Temari?"

Temari menundukkan wajahnya. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku mencintai orang lain, pria yang hilang bersamaku di sungai, dia adalah orang kucintai. Ku mohon, mengertilah, hati tidak bisa dipaksa. Maafkan aku." Temari mulai terisak.

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk bertumpu pada bahu Temari, menarik gadis itu untuk menatapnya. "Kau sangat menarik, Temari. Dari bau darahmu yang harum, aku bisa merasakan kalau kau bukan seorang gadis desa. Matamu indah, dan sangat cerdas. Dan kegigihanmu, membuatku benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu pendampingku. Kau sangat berharga untuk menjadi mangsaku."

Temari terhenyak. Mata hijaunya menatap ngeri pada mata Orochimaru yang kini berkilat seperti mata ular, dengan garis-garis ungu gelap yang muncul menghiasi kelopak dan bagian bawah matanya. Pria itu berubah, wajahnya menjadi sedingin es dan sepucat bulan. Rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir rapi, kini tergerai sampai beberapa helai menutupi wajahnya, dan senyumnya yang biasanya sangat hangat, kini menjadi seringai yang sangat menyeramkan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Temari berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Ia mundur dan berlari ke luar kamar, ketika suara tawa yang mengerikan terdengar di belakangnya, dan suasana sekitarnya telah berubah dengan cepat. Tidak ada tempat tidur bertirai sutera, tidak ada tirai-tirai berenda, tidak ada lampion-lampion indah, tidak ada perabotan-perabotan emas yang mewah, tidak ada lagi guci-guci porselen; semuanya hilang, lenyap, berganti dengan suasana kelam yang sangat menakutkan. Ia tersadar, kini ia sedang berada di dalam air. Temari menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati tubuh Orochimaru telah berubah menjadi ular sampai sebatas pinggangnya. Temari tercekat, tubuh dan mulutnya serasa dikunci.

Orochimaru menyeringai puas. "Selamat datang di istanaku, Temari. Kau tidak menyukai keindahan yang kuberikan untukmu, lalu bagaimana dengan ini? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Temari ingin menangis. Ia tidak kesulitan untuk bernafas, tubuhnya tidak melayang, ataupun basah. Ia menginjak dasar sungai, seperti berada di daratan dan terdapat banyak lorong-lorong gelap di sekitarnya.

"Kalau kau menjadi istriku, kau akan abadi, Temari. Selamanya kita akan bersama, dan akan kukabulkan semua keinginanmu."

Orochimaru mendekatkan dirinya, lidahnya yang panjang seperti ular menjulur-julur, membuat Temari ingin berteriak sambil menangis meraung-raung. Tapi, tubuhnya terkunci, seperti ada sebuah kekuatan ghaib yang memaksanya untuk diam. Lalu sosok Orochimaru seketika kembali ke wujud manusianya, seorang pria tampan yang menarik, dengan suasana sekitar yang kembali menjadi megah seperti semula.

Orochimaru menumpukan satu tangannya pada pinggang ramping Temari, menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk menempel pada dirinya. Jemarinya yang lain mulai bergerak menyusuri wajah mulus Temari yang sedang berpejam mata ketakutan. Bibirnya kembali menyeringai, sebuah tanda kemenangan yang mutlak. Secara perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Temari ingin berontak, ingin berlari, ingin berteriak, dan menangis. Tapi, tubuhnya seolah mati rasa, semua kekuatannya seperti mencair melalui pori-porinya. Ia terhenyak saat sesuatu yang dingin menempel di bibirnya, ia berusaha membuka matanya, dan menjadi sangat terkejut pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Air matanya turun, emosinya mulai naik, dengan sekuat tenaga ia melawan semua kekakuan yang membekap tubuhnya. Dengan bergetar, kedua tangannya terangkat naik, dan semampu yang ia bisa, ia dorong tubuh tinggi Orochimaru dan melayangkan satu tamparan ke pipinya yang putih pucat.

"Beraninya kau!" bentaknya. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhku... selain Shikamaru!" Ia menatap penuh amarah pada Orochimaru yang terdiam sesaat sebelum pria itu kembali menyeringai.

Temari berusaha mundur, tapi malah membuatnya terjebak di dinding, apalagi saat dengan cepat kedua tangan Orochimaru telah menempel di dinding, mengunci pergerakannya. Orochimaru menyeringai makin lebar.

"Katakan padaku, Temari..." Orochimaru berkata dengan nada yang lembut, nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah Temari. "Kau ragu. Bukankah pria itu tidak mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau mau merendahkan diri demi dia?" Tangan kanan Orochimaru bergerak untuk memainkan rambut Temari yang tergerai, memutar-mutarnya dengan pelan. "Lebih baik, tetap disini. Bersamaku."

Mata hijau teduh Temari semakin berkilat marah. "Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang kau katakan! Meskipun Shikamaru tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku akan berusaha membuat dia mencintaiku! Aku yakin _Kami-sama_ pasti akan menyatukan kami!"

"Tidak usah bawa nama _Kami-sama_ di hadapanku, Temari." Orochimaru mulai menyentuh dagu Temari, meneliti setiap sudut wajah gadis itu. "Kau benar-benar berani, ya," komentarnya datar. "Meskipun kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, kau tetap melayangkan tatapan kebencian padaku. Kau juga berani mendorong, berteriak, membentak, dan bahkan menamparku." Lidah Orochimaru mulai menjilati bibir bagian bawahnya. "Aku Owasu, selama ribuan tahun hidup, belum pernah ada manusia yang berani menentangku. Kau membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu."

Temari terhenyak saat kedua tangannya telah ditekan oleh satu tangan Orochimaru ke dinding. Tangan pria itu yang satunya mulai menyentuh lehernya, dengan wajahnya yang mulai perlahan mendekat.

"TIDAK!" pekik Temari. Ia berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga.

Orochimaru berhenti, ia menatap Temari dengan dingin. "Kau beruntung tidak kujadikan mangsaku. Seharusnya kau menerima kebaikan ku ini. Selain kau akan menjadi ratuku, kau juga akan menjadi abadi—sama sepertiku."

"Aku lebih baik menjadi makananmu daripada harus menjadi ratumu! Untuk apa hidup abadi, kalau tidak bisa bahagia! Kebahagiaan dan cinta itu, tidak bisa diukur dengan apapun! Makan aku sekarang juga!"

Orochimaru takjub. Temari benar-benar gadis yang tangguh dan berani. "Ini sudah hari ketiga, dan kau tetap bertahan pada pendirianmu," kata Orochimaru pelan sambil melepaskan cengkaramannya, ia mundur beberapa langkah dari Temari yang mengerenyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" sambar Temari.

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis. "Semua yang kulakukan tadi hanya ujian untukmu. Kau manusia pertama yang lulus sampai tahap ini. Hatimu bersih, kau gigih dan tidak tamak. Kau bebas."

Temari terperangah. "Be-benarkah?"

Orochimaru berbalik memunggungi Temari. "Tapi..." Ia menggantung kalimatnya. "Tawaranku untuk menjadikanmu ratuku,—hanya itu—aku serius."

Temari terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Pergilah. Susuri lorong yang berada di belakangmu, dan jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang walau apapun yang terjadi. Kalau kau melakukannya, maka... kau akan selamanya berada disini, bersamaku," katanya datar. "Pergilah, Shikamaru-mu sedari tadi terus-terusan memanggil namamu."

Temari tersentak. "Terima kasih! Selamat tinggal!" ujarnya cepat lalu berlari ke lorong yang berada di belakangnya. Ia berlari dan berlari, wajahnya tersenyum bahagia. "Shikamaru, aku pulang. Aku pulang."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bangunan runtuh di belakangnya. Lari Temari mulai melambat. Apa yang terjadi di belakangnya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Orochimaru? Suara reruntuhan itu semakin kuat. Temari berhenti. Apa, apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya? Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menoleh. Reruntuhan itu semakin menggelegar di belakangnya, suara air seperti bergulung-gulung disana, disusul dengan sebuah teriakan kencang yang diketahuinya berasal dari Orochimaru. Temari tercekat, ia semakin gemetaran.

"_...jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang walau apapun yang terjadi."_

Temari memantapkan hatinya. Ia mulai kembali berlari lurus, tak perduli pada suara gemuruh di belakang sana yang semakin mengerikan. Ia menutup kedua telinganya. "Ayo Temari, jangan pikirkan apapun. Bukankah kau ingin segera bertemu dengan Shikamaru," katanya tegas, berusaha menyemangati dirinya.

Sepasang matanya berbinar ketika ia melihat sebuah celah di kejauhan sana, senyumnya merekah. "Cahaya!" pekiknya riang. "Shikamaru, aku pulang!"

**##**

Bulan sudah tertutup oleh kabut, para bintang pun sudah menghilang, sepertinya fajar akan segera datang. Keadaan yang sunyi, sangat sunyi; suara burung hantu mulai menghilang, bahkan suara nyamuk tidak terdengar sama sekali di sekitar. Sepuluh warga pria dan kakek Yuura yang menemani dirinya telah lama tertidur, tapi sepasang matanya masih tetap enggan terpejam.

_Grey_-nya menatap sayu pada percikan-percikan api unggun yang berada di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas berat sambil berdiri dari duduknya, sekilas ia memandang pada kakek Yuura dan yang lainnya, lalu berjalan pelan ke tepi sungai.

Ia terus berjalan, tubuhnya telah terendam sampai sebatas pinggang, dan kakinya telah berpijak pada lumpur yang kotor, ia mulai kesulitan berjalan, apalagi dengan nyeri di lengannya. Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Fajar hampir menyingsing, tapi kau tak kunjung kembali. Aku terus memanggil-manggil namamu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menjawab." Air mata mulai turun secara perlahan menyusuri pipinya. "Merepotkan, kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini, Shikamaru?" gerutunya pelan.

"_Kami-sama_, kembalikan dia padaku. Kembalikan dia ke sisiku. Aku janji, akan selalu menjaganya dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan dirinya lagi. Ku mohon, kembalikan dia, kembalikan Temari. Aku mencintainya." Shikamaru mulai kembali berjalan. "Aku akan menjemputmu, Temari."

Tapi, seketika langkahnya tertahan ketika di hadapannya, dalam jarak lima meter, muncul buih-buih yang sangat banyak. _Grey_-nya memperhatikan dengan seksama dan waspada. Secara perlahan kakinya mendekat, entah kenapa hatinya memerintahkan untuk kesana.

Ia hampir saja terlonjak ketika sesuatu muncul dari buih-buih itu, keadaan sekitar yang gelap membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia memicingkan kedua matanya, ketika kabut gelap yang menutupi bulan menyingkir, seketika matanya membulat tidak percaya.

'_Temari_?' Helai pirang gadis itu terlihat bersinar dibawah cahaya bulan, dia sedang mengatur nafas, sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran dirinya yang sangat dekat. '_Tapi, apa ini mimpi_?' Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya dengan perlahan. Sosok gadis itu tetap ada, dia masih berdiri disana.

"Temari!" teriaknya. Putri Suna itu menoleh, dapat ia lihat betapa terkejutnya gadis itu melihat sosoknya. "Akhirnya, kau pul—"

Shikamaru tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dengan cepat putri Suna itu menubruk dan memeluknya dengan erat, tapi dengan sigap ia bertahan agar tidak terjatuh, wajahnya meringis karena sepasang lengan Temari menekan lengannya yang sedang terluka dengan sangat erat.

Putri Temari menangis. "Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya penuh kelegaan dan rasa syukur.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. '_Terima kasih, Kami-sama_." Ia membalas pelukan putri Temari dengan lebih erat, tak diperdulikannya rasa sakit pada luka dan darah yang kembali merembes pada pakaiannya.

Tangis putri Temari terhenti ketika hidungnya mencium anyir darah yang sangat dekat. Ia terlonjak kaget ketika melihat lengan kanan Shikamaru yang berdarah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit berusaha karena Shikamaru memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau berdarah? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Putri Temari mulai panik. Ia gemetar ketika telapak tangannya basah oleh darah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Ia menangkap wajah putri Temari yang terfokus pada lukanya. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya pelan lalu dengan pelan menarik pelan gadis itu. Ia mencium bibirnya.

Sepasang _jade-green_ putri Temari membulat tidak percaya, _grey_ Shikamaru kini terpejam. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang, ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya sambil kedua tangannya menyusuri pinggang Shikamaru, ia menikmati sentuhan hangat dari bibir pemuda itu, pemuda yang dicintainya, ia mengakuinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba air sungai berguncang di sekitar mereka, keduanya dengan cepat memisahkan diri sambil menatap ke tengah-tengah sungai, disana terdapat pusaran air yang semakin lama kian melebar, dan hampir menjangkau keduanya.

"Shikamaru! Cepat keluar dari sungai!" terdengar teriakan dari kakek Yuura.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru menarik tangan putri Temari untuk secepatnya keluar dari sungai. Ia melompat ke darat ketika pusaran itu hampir mencapai tubuh putri Temari. Keduanya ambruk di tanah, ia meringis ketika lukanya membentur tanah dan tubuh putri Temari yang kini berada di atasnya.

Kakek Yuura dan sepuluh warga lainnya dengan cepat segera menarik tubuh keduanya untuk menjauhi sungai, saat sesosok besar bermata tajam dengan lidah yang menjulur-julur keluar dari pusaran air itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[TBC...]**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Terima kasih buat yang sudah memberikan review dan masih menunggu fic abal ini.<strong>**

****Chap 6 udah publish, gomen kalau jelek, banyak salah, kurang memuaskan, semakin ngawur.****  
><strong>Gomen, Lene bener2 enggak bisa curcol banyak nih.<strong>  
><strong>Dan gomen enggak bisa bales reviewnya satu2...<strong>  
><strong>Sekali lagi, makasih atas RnR kalian semua ya. :-D<strong>  
><strong>RnR lagi please, jangan lupa ya, biar Lene makin semangat update fic ini. #plak<strong>****


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer_ © Masashi Kishimoto _sensei_**

**_Written_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Story_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Warning _: _AU_, (_maybe_) _OOC_, abal, gaje, _typo_(_s_), _etc_…**

**_Genre_ : _Historical_, _Adventure_,_ Hurt_/_Comfort_, _Romance, Family_**

**_Dont Like Dont Read_...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>•｡ ⌒ <strong>**...** Jungle Love_ ******... ⌒ ｡•****

**_By_ : CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ular Owasu berubah wujud, ia kembali menjadi Orochimaru, sosok dan nama yang digunakan olehnya ketika menjadi seorang manusia. Ia berdiri menapak pada permukaan sungai, kakinya secara perlahan mendekat, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan putri Temari. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubah putihnya, sebuah bros rambut yang bertahtahkan batu mulia zamrud.

"Kuberikan ini padamu," ujarnya datar, ia menatap sekilas pada Shikamaru yang memegang erat kedua lengan putri Temari, lalu matanya beralih pada lengan pria itu yang berdarah—luka akibat gigitannya.

"Te-terima kasih." Putri Temari tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis sebelum menatap datar pada Shikamaru yang menatapnya penuh emosi. Di telapak tangannya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah _katana_. "Ini, kukembalikan," katanya datar sambil menyerahkan _katana _itu pada Shikamaru yang terdiam. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku menarik semua sisa racunku yang ada di dalam tubuhmu?"

Shikamaru terdiam, tapi putri Temari langsung mengiyakan. Dara Suna itu menyingkir dari Shikamaru, membiarkan telapak tangan pucat Orochimaru menyentuh titik luka Shikamaru. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai rasa sakit di lengan Shikamaru menghilang, seketika pemuda itu langsung merasa kuat dan bertenaga kembali, keadaannya pulih.

"Racunku tidak akan semudah itu dihilangkan, Yuura."

Kakek Yuura tersenyum tipis, ia maju perlahan mendekati ular Owasu. "Terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu kali ini," katanya pelan.

Ular Owasu tidak menjawab. Ia berbalik untuk kembali ke sungai.

"Tunggu!" panggil putri Temari. Ia berlari mendekati Orochimaru. "Ku mohon, jangan memangsa manusia lagi, kasihan mereka," ujarnya pelan.

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis. "Akan kuterima permohonanmu, asalkan kau bersedia menjadi ratuku."

Temari tersentak, ia mundur beberapa langkah. Dan Orochimaru hanya tersenyum samar.

"Akan kupertimbangkan permohonanmu, selamat tinggal, Temari." Orochimaru berjalan mendekati putri Temari yang tengah menarik nafas lega, mencium sekilas pipi putri Suna itu, lalu tubuhnya melompat ke dalam sungai, dan menghilang.

Semua yang ada terpana, kecuali kakek Yuura yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Putri Temari memerah, perasaannya campur aduk, antara malu dan kesal. Ia malu karena Orochimaru mencium pipinya di hadapan banyak orang dan tanpa persetujuannya dulu, sekaligus ia marah karena Orochimaru mencium pipinya di hadapan Shikamaru. Matanya melirik pada wajah Shikamaru yang tak tertebak sama sekali karena eksistensi dari rambut, kumis dan jenggotnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Shikamaru dan putri Temari berpamitan dengan warga Owasu. Setelah menghaturkan banyak terima kasih, mereka memulai perjalanan menuju kota Otogakure, secepatnya mencapai pusat untuk segera kembali ke Sunagakure.

Kali ini keduanya tidak berjalan kaki, seorang warga memberikan mereka seekor kuda jantan berwarna hitam. Keduanya duduk diam selama perjalanan, menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kota. Sampai akhirnya Shikamaru berdehem untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Sepertinya ular Owasu menaruh hati padamu?"

Putri Temari kaget mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, posisinya yang duduk menyamping, memudahkan dirinya untuk menoleh dan menatap Shikamaru, yang _grey_-nya fokus ke depan.

"Lalu?" tuntut putri Temari. "Apa itu mengganggu untukmu?" tanyanya angkuh, tapi terdapat segelintir nada berharap disana.

"Tidak."

Putri Temari mencelos. "Kalau begitu, tidak usah bany—"

Kata-kata putri Suna itu terhenti ketika dengan cepat tangan kiri Shikamaru yang berada di pinggangnya berpindah untuk menarik wajahnya. Pria itu mencium bibirnya.

"Ya." Shikamaru mencium bibirnya lagi. "Itu sangat menggangguku." Dia kembali mencium bibirnya. "Di depanku dia mencium pipimu, dan wajahmu memerah karena perlakuannya." Shikamaru menarik tali kekang untuk menghentikan kuda mereka, tersadar pada hal gila yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Sementara putri Temari terpana, matanya membeliak tanpa berkedip.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud," kata Shikamaru pelan, ia menjadi salah tingkah. "Aku..."

Putri Temari tersadar. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya pelan penuh harap. Jemarinya menyusuri helai demi helai rambut Shikamaru yang berantakan. Ia tersenyum hangat, lalu mencium pipi pria itu. "Apa kau bersedia menjadikanku istrimu?"

Sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang terpana, meski ekspresinya tertutupi oleh rambut, kumis dan janggutnya.

"Aku tulus, aku jatuh cinta pada kebaikan hatimu. Aku akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia bila bisa menjadi istrimu. Aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru tetap terdiam. Ia tidak percaya dengan semua kata-kata yang mengalir dari bibir mungil putri Temari. Semua itu seperti mimpi, bagaikan alunan musik yang semu.

Merasa terabaikan, putri Temari melepaskan jemarinya di rambut Shikamaru, ia kembali menghadap ke depan. "Memalukan," cibirnya. "Kau menolakku lagi, padahal aku sudah bersusah payah mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku. Kali ini aku benar-benar jujur," tambahnya pelan. "Lalu apa maksud dari semua ciumanmu! Apa kau pikir putri sepertiku bisa dicium sembarangan orang!" Nadanya meninggi, putri Temari kembali marah.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, ia memeluk putri Temari dengan erat, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu. Memang terdengar lancang, seorang pemuda biasa sepertiku menyatakan cinta pada seorang putri seper—"

"—Saat sampai di kota, aku ingin kita menikah," potong putri Temari. "Sebelum aku kembali ke Suna, aku ingin kita telah terikat. Mungkin setelah tahu kalau kita telah menikah, ayahandaku mau menerima kau menjadi menantunya."

Shikamaru terdiam cukup lama. "Lalu, bagaimana kalau ayahandamu menolakku?"

"Aku akan keluar dari istana, dan mengikuti kemana dirimu pergi," jawab putri Temari mantap sambil memeluk kedua tangan Shikamaru yang mendekapnya.

"Tapi—"

"—Kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu. Seandainya aku tidak mengingat dirimu, mungkin aku sudah menjadi mangsa ular Owasu."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah," ujarnya pelan sambil tangan kanannya memacu tali kekang, membuat sang kuda berlari dengan kencang.

**##**

Hari sudah senja ketika mereka sampai di kota. Mereka segera mencari penginapan murah untuk beristirahat. Shikamaru berniat memesan dua kamar, tapi putri Temari menolaknya. Memesan dua kamar akan membuat uang mereka berkurang, begitulah cetus sang putri.

Saat berada di dalam kamar yang sempit itu, putri Temari sama sekali tak mengeluarkan keluhan, dia seolah ingin menunjukkan pada Shikamaru kalau dia sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hidup ala rakyat jelata. Tapi itu justru membuat Shikamaru terpukul. Menggunakan alasan untuk mencari makan malam, pria itu keluar dari kamar.

"Shikamaru," panggil putri Temari ketika pria itu akan membuka pintu. "Bawa juga seorang pendeta untuk segera menikahkan kita," ujanya pelan.

Hati shikamaru miris mendengarnya, kemantapan hati putri Suna itu membuatnya gentar. Sekarang ini, ia bukan lagi seorang bangsawan, ia hanya pemuda biasa yang tidak punya apa-apa. Bagaimana ia bisa membuat gadis itu bahagia dan aman?

**##**

Putri Temari telah selesai mandi dan mengganti _kimono_-nya, berterima kasihlah pada warga desa Owasu yang telah memberikannya tiga buah _kimono_ untuknya berganti. Ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada satupun perhiasan yang menghiasi penampilannya yang sangat sederhana. Semua perhiasannya hilang entah kemana, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian detilnya. Ia terdiam, ini adalah hari pernikahannya, tapi ia tampil dalam balutan _kimono_ lusuh.

Lamunannya buyar ketika pintu diketuk, dan sosok Shikamaru masuk dengan seorang pria paruh baya berjanggut putih. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, saya akan mulai menikahkan kalian berdua."

**##**

Di atas tempat tidur, putri Temari menunggu dengan gelisah dan gugup. Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat merah. Saat ini Shikamaru sedang mandi, dan ia menunggu kehadiran pria itu.

Kedua tangannya terangkat naik menyentuh dua benda kecil yang menghiasi telinganya. Shikamaru memberikan sepasang anting emasnya sebagai pengganti cincin pernikahan mereka. Wajah putri Temari memanas ketika teringat bagaimana _gentle_-nya Shikamaru memasangkan satu-satunya harta berharga pria itu pada telinganya.

Saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka pelan, dengan sosok tegap Shikamaru yang keluar dari sana dengan berbalut _haori_ abu-abu yang didapat pemuda itu dari kakek Yuura, membuat penampilan pria itu menjadi sedikit menenangkan. Sementara itu, jantung putri Temari seperti akan melompat dari rongganya. Tapi dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya, ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berusaha tersenyum sebiasa mungkin pada Shikamaru.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan meninggalkan Oto, aku sudah mendapatkan _rute_ teraman untuk menuju Suna. Sebentar lagi kau bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu," kata Shikamaru pelan.

Putri Temari hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, dan Shikamaru berjalan perlahan ke arahnya, membuat dirinya semakin gugup. Pria itu mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat, tapi juga tidak terlalu jauh.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis melihat sepasang antingnya yang terlihat sangat cocok menghiasi sepasang telinga indah dara Suna itu. Tangannya terangkat naik untuk membiarkan jemarinya mengelus pipi halus dari gadis yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu.

"Aku janji, akan membuatmu bahagia."

Putri Temari tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya untuk bersandar pada dada Shikamaru, dan pria itu menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, Putri Temari menikmati hembusan angin dan bau laut yang menurutnya sangat menenangkan. Saat ini mereka sedang berlayar untuk mencapai kota Hamayu, yang merupakan kota penghubung negeri Otogakure dan negeri Sunagakure. Mereka akan sampai di kota kecil itu pada siang hari nanti. Dari kota Hamayu, mereka akan berkuda sampai perbatasan, lalu mengganti tunggangan mereka dengan seekor unta yang dipandu oleh jasa seekor elang. Butuh waktu lima hari untuk sampai ke negeri Suna.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan keluargaku."

Shikamaru mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik putri Temari dalam diam.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berlayar, ternyata sangat menyenangkan." Ia memejamkan matanya. Lalu menjadi terkejut ketika seseorang menyenggol lengannya.

Pria itu meminta maaf, dan Temari baru menyadari kalau ia berdiri menghalangi jalan, ia menyingkir, sedikit merapat pada Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" rengut putri Suna itu.

"Apa?" tanya balik Shikamaru dengan polos.

Putri Temari menghela nafas untuk mencegah emosinya. Ia memeluk pinggang Shikamaru, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria itu. "Kalau ayahandaku tidak menyetujui pernikahan kita, aku ingin kita tinggal di hutan lagi. Menurutku, tinggal disana tidak terlalu buruk juga—asalkan kau ada di sampingku," ujarnya malu.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia balas memeluk pinggang putri Temari lalu mengecup puncak kepala istrinya itu dengan lembut. "Apapun keinginanmu, aku pasti akan menurutinya."

**##**

Air mata putri Temari menetes ketika ia melihat hamparan padang pasir yang membentang di hadapannya. Ternyata kota Hamayu adalah kota yang terletak di dekat _oasis_. Ia merapatkan jubahnya ketika Shikamaru menarik tangannya untuk segera menaiki unta yang ditukar pria itu dengan kuda mereka. Menurut penduduk kota Hamayu, mereka akan segera sampai ke _oasis _perbatasan Oto dan Suna pada hari ketiga, lalu dua hari berikutnya adalah perjalanan menuju Suna.

Putri Temari memeluk pinggang Shikamaru, ia menatap haru pada pria itu, yang ekspresinya sama sekali tak tertebak oleh dirinya; sekali lagi, rambut berantakan pria itu, kumis dan janggutnya telah menyamarkan sejuta ekspresi dari pria itu, tapi putri Temari tahu betul kalau pria itu sangat mencintainya, ia bisa merasakan betapa kencangnya jantung pria itu berdetak—seirama dengannya.

"Terima kasih kau telah membawaku pulang, suamiku."

Shikamaru merapatkan pelukan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Temari. "Tidurlah, perjalanan kita masih lama."

Putri Temari mengangguk di dada Shikamaru, lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

Shikamaru diam dalam suara angin padang pasir yang tenang. Ia merapatkan jubah putri Temari dan jubahnya, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan teriknya sinar matahari. Ia menguap, sepertinya untuk tiga hari ke depan, ia harus bertahan untuk tidak tidur. Merepotkan, tapi—ia melirik pada putri Temari yang telah tertidur. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Semua ini seperti mimpi, rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku melihat wajah kesalmu padaku." Ia mencium puncak kepala putri Temari, sebelum kembali fokus pada jalan di hadapannya, dan terus menatap pada seekor elang yang terbang di atas mereka. Elang adalah hewan yang digunakan oleh para penduduk padang pasir untuk tidak tersesat dan tertipu oleh fatamorgana. Menurut putri Temari, kerajaan Suna memiliki seekor elang tercepat di dunia, biasanya elang tersebut digunakan untuk mengantarkan pesan ke negeri tetangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya mereka sampai dengan selamat di _oasis_ perbatasan negeri Oto dan Suna. Putri Temari rindu pemandangan seperti itu, ia hendak berlari menghampiri aliran air _oasis_ yang jernih, saat Shikamaru menahan gerakannya. Pria itu menatap ke sekitar dengan waspada. Seandainya _oasis_ ini adalah perbatasan negeri Suna, seharusnya ada beberapa prajurit Suna yang berjaga. Tapi keadaan sangat hening, aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya putri Temari heran ketika suaminya itu mulai menghunus _katana_-nya.

"Ada yang tidak beres disini. Bukankah seharusnya disini ada beberapa prajurit yang berjaga?"

Putri Temari terdiam sejenak, lalu mengiyakan. "Kau benar, setiap daerah perbatasan memiliki dua puluh prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk berjaga." Putri Temari mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ini kedua kali baginya berada di daerah perbatasan setelah Konoha, dan kali pertamanya adalah hal yang terburuk baginya.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa pergerakan dan peringatan apapun, beberapa anak panah melesat dari dedaunan rimbun di hadapan keduanya. Putri Temari terpekik, tapi dengan sigap Shikamaru menebas batang-batang anak panah itu. Lalu beberapa anak panah kembali bermunculan, dan kali ini menyerang dari segala penjuru. Shikamaru mulai terpojok dan kesulitan, karena selain menangkis dan harus melindungi putri Temari, ia juga dalam kondisi yang sangat mengantuk. Saat tiga buah anak panah melesat ke arah putri Temari, dan Shikamaru tak sempat lagi untuk menangkisnya, ia memilih untuk mengorbankan punggungnya.

Putri Temari histeris, ia menangis kencang, dan angin padang pasir menerbangkan penutup kepalanya, memperlihatkan helai pirang dan wajahnya. Seketika gempuran panah-panah itu berhenti.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, lalu dengan cepat ia menebas batang panah yang menancap di punggungnya.

Terdengar derap langkah di sekitar mereka, lalu munculah dua puluh orang prajurit Suna yang langsung mengepung keduanya sambil menodongkan_ katana_.

"Cepat katakan siapa kalian!"

Shikamaru memeluk putri Temari yang terisak ketakutan. "Apa kalian tidak mengenali tuan putri kalian?" Ia berkata dengan lantang.

Dua puluh prajurit itu menatap putri Temari dengan seksama.

"Tuan putri Temari sedang berada di istana! Dia sangat cantik, jauh berbeda dengan gadis desa ini! kau jangan mengada-ada! Kalian pasti mata-mata dari negeri Sakumo! Cepat tangkap mereka berdua!"

Tangis putri Temari terputus, memang pada dasarnya ia angkuh dan keras kepala, ia berontak. Urat-urat kemarahannya muncul. Apa karena kulitnya yang sedikit menghitam dan penampilannya yang lusuh serta berantakan, maka para prajurit itu sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Ia menjadi semakin beringas ketika dua orang dari mereka mulai menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kalian akan menyesal telah berani memperlakukanku seperti ini! cepat lepaskan tangan kalian!"

"Diam!" Salah seorang prajurit hendak menampar putri Temari.

"Hey!" bentak Shikamaru. "Dia benar-benar tuan putri kalian! Dia hilang saat berada di Konoha!"

Prajurit itu mengurungkan niatnya, ia meneliti wajah kesal putri Temari. Ia memang tidak memungkiri adanya kemiripan antara gadis desa itu dengan wajah putri rajanya, tapi setahunya, putri Temari ada di istana.

"Kita akan tahu kebenarannya saat berada di istana." Seorang prajurit lain berkata. "Hoksi dan Kuroma, bawa dua orang ini ke istana. Aku akan segera mengirimkan pesan pada yang mulia."

Dua orang yang dipanggil itu mengangguk cepat lalu menarik putri Temari dan Shikamaru, yang kedua tangan mereka telah diikat dipunggung. Keduanya dimasukkan ke dalam gerobak kayu yang ditarik oleh dua ekor unta.

Putri Temari menggeram. Ia ingin kembali berteriak ketika Shikamaru mencegahnya.

"Tenanglah, sepertinya para prajurit di daerah perbatasan ini tidak mengetahui kabar hilangnya dirimu. Menurut apa yang mereka katakan tadi, sepertinya negerimu sedang bermasalah dengan negeri Sakumo. Kau harus menahan emosimu, wajar bagi mereka memperlakukan kita seperti ini."

Putri Temari mendengus, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Ia menatap sedih pada punggung Shikamaru, lalu kembali menangis. "Kau kehilangan banyak darah, bagaimana kalau kau mati sebelum kita sampai ke Suna," isaknya.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia menyuruh putri Temari untuk mengambil kantung obatnya di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Putri Temari terpaksa memutar posisinya karena kedua tangannya yang sedang terikat. Ia berhasil mengambil kantung obat itu setelah sedikit bersusah payah.

"Buka talinya." Putri Temari melakukannya. "Ya, daun-daun lebar itu." Instruksi Shikamaru.

Dengan menggunakan mulutnya Shikamaru mengambil daun yang berada di tangan putri Temari, putri Temari berputar dan Shikamaru meletakkan daun itu ke mulutnya, membuat wajah putri Suna itu memerah.

"Hancurkan daun-daun itu dengan mulutmu, lalu balurkan pada titik lukaku."

Meski terhenyak, putri Temari tetap melumat daun-daun tersebut dengan mulutnya, ia hampir saja memuntahkan tanaman pahit tersebut kalau saja ia tidak melihat bibir Shikamaru yang kian lama kian memucat. Setelah merasa hancur, Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya, memberikan kemudahan untuk putri Temari membalurkan gumpalan-gumpalan daun tersebut ke punggungnya dengan menggunakan mulut wanita itu.

Putri Temari meludah beberapa kali, lalu ia menatap pada Shikamaru. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya penuh harap, meski ia masih merasakan rasa yang sangat tidak nyaman pada lidahnya.

Shikamaru memutar posisinya dengan perlahan. "Terima kasih, cairan daun-daun itu akan menyumbat pendarahanku." Ia tersenyum lemah.

Putri Temari menarik nafas lega, lalu menyuruh Shikamaru untuk berbaring di pahanya." Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah karena tiga hari tidak tidur."

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan lalu mencari posisi yang nyaman di paha putri Temari.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Apa aku terlihat jauh berbeda dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Shikamaru membuka matanya, karena punggungnya yang terluka ia tidak bisa menatap wajah putri Temari. "Iya, kau memang sangat jauh berbeda. Sekarang kau menjadi baik dan ramah," ujarnya pelan, menarik senyum simpul di wajah putri Temari.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu, suamiku."

Sementara itu, Hoksi dan Kuroma hanya saling pandang melihat keintiman dua orang tahanan mereka—meski mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sempat terpikir oleh mereka kalau kedua orang itu sama sekali bukan mata-mata negeri Sakumo.

"Sudahlah, pertama-tama kita bawa dan serahkan dulu mereka pada yang mulia." Hoksi berbisik, dan langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari Kuroma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata hijau teduh putri Temari berbinar ketika melihat gapura kotanya, tapi Shikamaru langsung bangkit dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kita tahanan," ujar pria itu pelan. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat beberapa warga yang telah siap dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil di tangan mereka. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya untuk menyelubungi tubuh putri Temari yang heran bercampur malu.

Terdengar teriakan dan makian. "Ayo lempar! Ayo lempar mata-mata itu!"

Putri Temari terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi Shikamaru?" Ia mulai ketakutan.

Shikamaru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. "Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya pelan, ia memejamkan matanya ketika darah pada dahinya meluncur turun.

Putri Temari mulai menangis. Ia sedih melihat Shikamaru begitu mengorbankan diri untuknya.

"Jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja."

Putri Suna itu hanya mampu merapatkan tubuhnya, sambil menahan tangisannya.

**##**

Keduanya diseret memasuki aula istana. Putri Temari berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, ia tersungkur di lantai istananya sendiri. Semua yang ada berdiri, kecuali sang Kazekage, ratu Karura, pangeran Kankuro dan pangeran Gaara. Hoksi membuka penutup kepala jubah putri Temari setelah terlebih dahulu membuka penutup kepala jubah Shikamaru.

Sang Kazekage, ratu Karura, pangeran Kankuro dan pangeran Gaara spontan berdiri dari duduknya. Ratu Karura segera berlari menghampiri putri Temari dan memeluknya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Oh, sayangku. Ini kau, ini benar-benar kau," racaunya sambil bertubi-tubi menciumi putri Temari yang menangis.

Wajah Hoksi dan Kuroma memucat seketika. Ternyata gadis itu benar-benar putri Temari. Keduanya jatuh berlutut sambil memohon ampun.

Pangeran Gaara dan pangeran Kankuro mendekati sang kakak. Kankuro memeluk ibunda dan kakak tercintanya itu, sementara Gaara bersimpuh di hadapan sang kakak.

"_Nee-chan_, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungimu."

Putri Temari melepaskan pelukan ibunda dan adik keduanya, ia ikut bersimpuh di hadapan Gaara, memeluk adik kecilnya itu dengan sayang. "Itu bukan salahmu, Gaara. Semua itu adalah takdir," ujarnya lembut.

Sang Kazekage turun dari singgasananya, ia menatap datar pada Shikamaru yang berdarah-darah. "Siapa namamu anak muda?"

Shikamaru membungkuk hormat. "Saya Shikamaru, yang mulia."

Wajah sang Kazekage sedikit tertegun, ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi kapan dan dimana. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali.

"Ayahanda, dia yang telah menolongku dan selalu menjagaku," ujar putri Temari cepat. Ia menggandeng lengan Shikamaru, membuat semua yang ada menjadi terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Temari? Kenapa kau berlaku seperti itu pada pria asing?" tegur sang Kazekage tegas.

Wajah putri Temari menunduk, lalu dengan takut-takut memandang wajah datar ayahandanya. "Sebenarnya, aku dan Shikamaru sudah menikah, ayahanda."

Semua yang ada menjadi semakin terkejut. Wajah datar sang Kazekage mulai terlihat murka, tapi dengan cepat putri Temari bersimpuh di kakinya sambil memohon dan menangis. Kazekage memerintahkan pelayan untuk membawa putri Temari ke kamar dan mengurungnya disana. Sementara Shikamaru, meski Kazekage merasa malu dan kesal pada pria itu, tapi dia tetap memerintahkan tabib istana untuk mengobatinya sebagai tanda balas jasa karena telah mengembalikan putri tercintanya dengan selamat.

Dan untuk Hoksi, Kuroma, beserta delapan belas prajurit lainnya, Kazekage memerintahkan para algojo untuk menghukum mereka dengan lima puluh kali cambukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sepuluh hari putri Temari terkurung di kamarnya, dan sudah selama itu juga ia tidak berjumpa dengan Shikamaru. Ia terus-terusan menangis dan menyesal, seandainya ia tidak kembali ke Suna, pasti ia tidak akan dipisahkan dengan Shikamaru. Saat-saat bersama pria itu, adalah masa yang terindah baginya. Ia baru saja berbahagia dengan Shikamaru, tapi semua itu direbut jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

Ia kembali terisak, ketika pintu dibuka oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati sosok ibundanya yang menatapnya dengan sedih. Ia langsung menghambur memeluknya, menumpahkan segala duka laranya.

"Ibunda, Temari ingin bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Tolong..."

Ratu Karura kembali menitikkan air matanya, belum pernah ia melihat putrinya sefrustasi ini. Tapi, dengan membiarkan seorang putri menikah dengan pemuda biasa, itu sama saja dengan menghancurkan garis keturunan murni kerajaan, dan suaminya sangat menentang itu.

"Temari sayang, kau masih muda. Masih banyak pemuda bangsawan yang ingin mempersuntingmu," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku tidak mau, ibunda!" Putri Temari menjerit. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan, kalau aku sudah tidak suci lagi, tidak akan ada yang mau denganku lagi!" Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Ratu Karura menatap miris pada suara isakan putrinya. "Ayahandamu telah menerima lima lamaran, kau bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka nanti." Setelah itu, ratu Karura keluar dari kamar putri Temari.

Putri Temari semakin terisak. Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti dirinya?

**##**

Sang Kazekage menemui putri Temari yang sedang duduk melamun di taman istana. Beliau mendudukkan dirinya, dan putrinya telihat acuh pada kedatangannya. Beliau meletakkan sebuah surat di pangkuan putri Temari.

"Ini dari dia, bacalah," ujarnya datar lalu beranjak meninggalkan putri Temari yang dengan cekatan membuka lipatan kertas itu.

.

_Saat kau membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah tidak lagi berada di Suna.  
>Aku pergi pada hari kelima disana, luka-lukaku sudah membaik.<br>Aku mencintaimu, tapi status kita tidak memungkinkan kita untuk bersama.  
>Saat-saat kebersamaan kita yang sangat singkat, akan selalu menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidupku.<br>Aku mencintaimu, terima kasih untuk kebahagiaan singkat yang telah kau berikan pada pemuda biasa sepertiku.  
>Selamat tinggal Temari, carilah seorang pria yang sepadan denganmu.<em>

_._

Tangis putri Temari pun pecah, tapi suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar, dadanya sesak. "Bohong, kau tidak mencintaiku, Shikamaru. Kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan melepaskan aku semudah ini. kau bohong." Ia terus terisak dan terisak, membuat dadanya menjadi sangat sakit, dan semuanya terasa memudar dan gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putri Temari terbangun ketika telinganya menangkap suara-suara kabur di sekitarnya. Ia membuka mata, mengerjap-erjapkan, dan menyadari ia telah terbaring di kamarnya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa sesaat, menetralisirkan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Terdengar suara bariton bernada datar di sebelah kirinya.

Ia menoleh cepat, menemukan seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu, tengah duduk di kursi bacanya sambil terus fokus pada buku yang dibukanya. Garis wajah pria itu terlihat tegas sekaligus angkuh, ciri khas dari seorang darah bangsawan.

Putri Temari terhenyak. "Si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa berada di dalam kamarku?"

Pria itu terlihat tidak perduli, ia terus fokus pada bacaannya, lalu menjawab dengan datar tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. "Kita sudah menikah, apa kau sudah lupa, istriku?"

Sepasang mata hijau teduh milik putri Temari membulat tidak percaya. "A-apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[TBC...]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ini chap 7-nya,,,<strong>

**Hahaha, iya fic ini jadi ngaret banget ya...**

**Oh iya, chap depan tamat loh~... :)  
><strong>

**Ehm, ada yang tahu pria itu siapa?**

**Makasih atas semua RnR dan dukungan kalian semua ya, karena kalian adalah penyemangat jiwa Lene...**

**Baiklah, Lene enggak mau banyak cincong biar enggak jadi bencong (?), lagipula waktu tidak memadai untuk semua itu. (sok sibuk deh)**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya.**

****Masih menunggu?****

**Kalau begitu jangan lupa RnR ya... (Budayakan habis baca, review ya. XD)**


End file.
